Betrayed
by katie1999
Summary: Victoria finds herself on the street and nowhere to go. Diego's offer for help comes with a price and she isn't the only one who is unhappy by the turn of events. But not everything is as it seems - with dire consequences for all. And who is betraying whom?
1. Chapter 1

This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 1**

"Who of you is Victoria Escalante?" the man demanded to know. Purposely he placed his travel bag in front of the bar, motioning the three children and the woman following him to do the same.

"That would be me, Señor." Victoria came forward. "Are you looking for rooms for you and your family?"

"I'm Raoul Gonzalez, Señorita," the man introduced himself, "and I'm the new owner of this tavern."

"There must be a misunderstanding, Señor," Victoria said cordially, "This tavern belongs to me."

Gonzalez pulled a paper from his jacket and unfolded it. "This paper proves my ownership. Your brothers in Venezuela signed over the ownership to me after they lost gambling. Do you recognize the signature of your brothers, Señorita?" He turned the paper for her to read.

Victoria turned pale. "This may be the signature of my brothers," she said after a minute of silent reading, "but my brothers had no right to sell the tavern to you. The tavern belongs to me since the day my mother died and my brothers left for the army."

"You're wrong, Señorita. According to the law women aren't allowed to own property. It either belongs to their male relatives or to their husband. Are you married?"

"No, I'm not." Victoria replied distressfully.

"Then the tavern belonged to your brothers until they signed it over to me. It's mine now!" Gonzalez stated.

"That can't be," Victoria was shocked. "That can't be the law. This is my tavern!"

The alcalde rose from his chair at one of the tables. "I heard your discussion, Señorita," the alcalde suppressed his grin, "but the señor is right. Women can neither have a public office nor own property. I looked that up after you tried to become alcalde in my stead. So if this señor can prove his ownership," he took a short glance at the paper, "and this seems legal to me, then the tavern belongs to him."

"This just can't be!" Victoria had tears in her eyes. "You can't take away the tavern from me!"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but you heard your alcalde." Gonzalez said resolutely. "As this is resolved now, I need you to show me and my family around. My wife and my children are tired from traveling and want to rest in their rooms."

"All the guest rooms are occupied at the moment," Victoria explained. "I only have a small room left that I normally don't rent to guests. Do you want to take that or do you want me to throw some guests out?"

"No, if it's a small room it won't be enough for all of us. We need a larger one. And I don't want to start business by throwing out guests. How about the room you occupy?"

"No, you can't even consider taking my room!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten that this is my tavern now?!" Gonzalez said antagonistically.

With tears in her eyes Victoria led them to her room upstairs. Gonzalez looked around while his wife started to snoop into her dressers and wardrobe.

"These are my personal things," Victoria exclaimed. "Keep your hands off them!"

"We aren't cruel and will not rob you of them, Señorita," Gonzalez said grumpily. "Just pack your things together and make room for us."

"You want me to pack now?" Victoria was shocked. "You're throwing me out of my room?"

"As you can see, we need the space. You can use that back room you mentioned for tonight. Tomorrow we will see. I heard you are a good cook, I may have use for you."

"No, never." Victoria denied it straight away. "You can't expect me to work for you in my own tavern." She knew she wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation.

"As you wish, Señorita, maybe you'll think differently about it tomorrow." Gonzalez shrugged.

The family vacated the room, leaving her alone to pack. Unable to grasp the situation, Victoria sat down on the bed. It had to be a nightmare! It couldn't be true! At the same time she knew it was happening. Suppressing her tears, she began to empty her wardrobe and dressers, putting everything in some bags. She wished Diego and his father were there to help her, but they went to Santa Barbara for a few days and wouldn't return before tomorrow.

Z Z Z

Later in the evening, Zorro knocked on the window before he opened it to climb inside. "Querida," he whispered into the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A lamp was lighted and a woman began to scream when she saw his black figure. "Who are you, Señor? And what are you doing in my bedroom?"

A middle aged man in his nightshirt grabbed a pistol from his nightstand and pointed it at a confused Zorro.

"Your room? Where is Señorita Escalante?" Zorro asked surprised.

"Ah you're looking for your lover, Señor! I must disappoint you, but this is no longer her room nor her tavern. If you don't leave at once, I will shoot you!" Threatening he pointed the pistol at Zorro's direction, slowly pulling the trigger. Zorro ducked quickly and vanished through the window.

Z Z Z

It was early in the morning that Victoria woke up to the sounds of banging on the door. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her own room, but in the small back room. Hastily she covered herself before she opened the door to see Gonzalez standing outside.

"Señorita, you will leave this house at once!" Gonzalez ordered her angrily. "I thought you were an honorable woman, but tonight your lover came into our bedroom looking for you!"

"Zorro?" Victoria asked confused and not fully awake. "Zorro was here tonight?"

"I don't know his name." Gonzalez replied. "And I don't care. But I can't have a whore living under my roof. This is an honorable house."

"I'm no whore!" Victoria contradicted him.

"A midnight visit from your lover is proof enough for me! You have an hour to leave!"

Z Z Z

Diego was deeply concerned after his encounter with the couple in Victoria's bedroom. Unable to figure out what had happened, he thought of Victoria. Where was she? After a night with little sleep he got up early, surprising his father who for once got up later than his son.

"Are you joining me for breakfast, Diego? You're up early."

"No thanks, Father. I already finished breakfast. I forgot an important article for my paper and have to finish it."

"An article? But, the next edition of the newspaper isn't due for more than a week." Alejandro shook his head. "I don't understand you, Diego. Some days you don't get up before noon and on other days you are up earlier than me."

When Diego arrived at the pueblo, the plaza was still deserted. Some early merchants started to set up their stalls for the market. Tying his horse in front of the tavern porch, he curiously looked at some bags piled up in front of it. Then he saw Victoria come out of the door carrying a coat and a small box.

"Victoria, what is going on here? Whose bags are those?" Diego inquired.

"Diego? Why are you here this early? Did you hear already?" Victoria asked him with trembling lips, trying to suppress her tears.

"Heard what?" Diego asked.

"That I have lost my tavern!" Victoria burst into tears.

"Victoria, tell me what happened. How can you lose your tavern?" Diego wanted to take her in his arms, but instead he only gently touched her shoulder.

Victoria told him, through her tears, how Gonzalez and his family had arrived in the tavern yesterday, and thrown her out of her room.

"And now he's throwing me out of the tavern and telling everyone that I am a whore because Zorro wanted to see me last night." Victoria gratefully took the handkerchief that Diego handed her.

Diego looked at her horrified. What a mess! And, he had added to her misfortune by coming to her bedroom last night as Zorro.

"Diego, please, you must believe me, Zorro and I, we never…" Victoria couldn't stand it if Diego believed the rumors. "What can I do now? Please, Diego, I need your help!" Pleadingly, she looked at him. "Can I stay at your hacienda for a few days?"

Diego looked at her, with her belongings gathered around her on the dusty ground. Some guests leaving the tavern threw her glances. Obviously, the gossip was making the rounds already. He knew that it wouldn't really help her if she moved to the de la Vega hacienda and stayed there with three unmarried men and no chaperone. "No, Victoria, I don't think that you can come to the hacienda, unless you marry me right now."

Victoria looked at him, shocked. "Marry you? Now? Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were my friend! You know that I can't marry you! I am in love with Zorro and you are in love with someone else too!"

He wanted to take her in his arms and explain everything, but he saw the alcalde and some lancers standing a short distance away, pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"You have no choice, Victoria." He declared, more brusquely than intended. "I'm offering you the chance of becoming my wife and making you an honorable woman. Or, you can stand here on the street with nowhere to go! Unless you get married as soon as possible you are ruined. You must realize that Zorro can never marry you!"

"Diego, why are you so cruel to me? Please, you must believe me that I haven't done anything wrong!" Did Diego really believe she was a fallen woman? It was the only reason, that she could imagine, that would make him act so cold towards her.

"I think that we should go over to the church now, Victoria. Padre Benitez can marry us before he is occupied with his morning duties." Diego offered her his arm, which she took, reluctantly. She knew very well that she had no choice.

The alcalde stopped them as they passed him by. "Don Diego, you must excuse me, but I overheard your discussion. I assume that congratulations are in order. What a surprising turn of events. I always knew you had an eye for the senorita. But, why would you take her now, when she's spoiled goods?"

"Don't say anything more, alcalde." Diego said in a sharp voice. "You're talking about the future Señora de la Vega. You will treat her with the respect my wife deserves!" Without any more words, Diego led her across the plaza into the empty church. They were quickly followed by the alcalde and other curious onlookers, who wanted to see if Diego would really marry Victoria.

Diego sighed. He had hoped to have a moment alone with Victoria before they got married to explain everything to her, but it wasn't going to happen. Hopefully, Victoria would forgive him later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The padre was called by one of the servants and he reluctantly performed the ceremony. While Diego's "I do" was firm and clear, Victoria's voice was merely a whisper and she had to repeat her agreement for the padre to hear.

Diego thought that he had never seen Victoria so unhappy as the moment he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She must feel betrayed, forced into marriage with Diego when she loves Zorro.

Back on the plaza, he arranged for Victoria's things to be transported to the hacienda. Then he joined her on the cart to drive her home.

"Victoria, " he started, once they were alone, but Victoria turned away from him, hiding her face behind the handkerchief. Sighing, he decided to wait until they arrived at their destination.

Z Z Z

He helped her down from the wagon and ordered the servants to unload the cart. Before she could anything, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"What are you doing, Diego?" Victoria protested. "You know that this wedding wasn't my idea!"

"No matter what you think about it, I will do it right, Dona Victoria!" he grinned and he could see the surprised faces of the servants who had listened. The news of their wedding would be all over the hacienda in no time.

"Just let me down now!" Victoria demanded, as soon as they were inside. Diego acquiesced, putting her back on her feet and led her into the library.

"Victoria, I know you're very angry with me at the moment. I know you think that I have betrayed you, but please let me explain."

"How can you explain? Why did you force me to marry you, when I needed your help?" Hurt, she looked at him.

"Victoria, I need to show you something. And if you're still angry with me, then I will set you free with an annulment. I'll do everything I possibly can as your friend, to help you get through this. Please, just give me one chance to explain!" He looked at her pleadingly.

"You'll agree to an annulment, and you'll still help me find Zorro and try to get my tavern back?" Hope flowed into her eyes. She would be free again to fulfill her promise to Zorro, and she would find her way out of this mess with his support and the help of her friends.

"Yes!" Diego swallowed.

"And all I have to do is to listen to you?"

"Yes, Victoria, give me one chance to explain."

"Very well, I'll listen." Impatiently, she waited for him to begin.

"It isn't so easy, Victoria." Diego began. "It's best if I show you, but you have to be patient for a moment." He took another handkerchief out of his pocket and put it over her eyes. "Wait here a minute, Victoria!" He ordered her. "And don't take off the blindfold!" Diego made her sit down, before he quietly slipped into the cave.

Hastily, he stripped off his clothes and put on his Zorro outfit. From the library, he could hear Victoria calling for him.

"Diego? How long is this going to take? What do you want to achieve by this? Why can't you simply tell me?"

Moments later a gloved hand took hers and helped her up. A gloved hand? While she tried to figure out what it meant, she let herself be led through the room. One hand made her duck her head, slightly, before she moved up some steps. A few more steps on uneven ground, and she was made to stop.

"You can take off the blindfold now," a voice said, and she recognized it even before she opened her eyes.

"Zorro?" She looked around. "This is your cave! How did we get here?"

Zorro made a move toward her, opening his arms, but she stepped back.

"Why are you here now? Why didn't you come earlier?" Victoria accused him. "I wanted to keep my promise to you, but Diego made me marry him. It's too late for us now." Desperately, she looked at him as he leaned against the desk.

"Querida," Zorro said softly, "I'm sorry." Victoria displayed little resistance when he removed his gloves to take her hand and draw her closer. She stepped forward, but kept a distance between them.

"I want you to take off my mask," he whispered.

"Why now, Zorro, when it is too late?" Victoria held back the tears.

He sat on the desk so that she would be standing at eye level. "Just do it, Victoria." He pleaded.

With shaking hands, she reached behind his head, almost embracing him, and opened the knot that held the mask in place. "You!" Shocked, she looked into Diego's face and let the black cloth fall from her hands.

"Forgive me?" He took both her hands. "I wanted to explain everything to you, but there wasn't a moment when we wouldn't be overheard." He had moved his head closer, with his lips almost touching hers.

For a moment she hesitated. Looking into his blue eyes, she saw the love in them and the fear that she would reject him. But she knew she needed his love more than everything else.

"You know I could never deny you anything." Victoria whispered, closing the distance between them, meeting his lips for a kiss. Diego closed his arms behind her, drawing her into his embrace.

"Then you'll be my wife, Victoria?" Diego held her tightly. "Or do you still want an annulment?"

Victoria shook her head. "All I wanted was to marry the man I love. I didn't know it was you behind the mask, Diego."

"Disappointed that it's me?" he inquired.

"No, but it hurt when you were so cold to me today in the plaza."

"I know, Victoria, and I'm sorry for that. I made you a very unhappy bride. It wasn't how I imagined our wedding." With one hand he tenderly caressed her cheek while the other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You will have to make up for that, Diego," she demanded. "Promise that you will never treat me like that again."

"Anything that you want, Querida, as long as I have your love," he whispered softly.

"Always!" She melted into his arms and he kissed her again to show her how much he loved her.

Finally, the tension left her and she began to cry as she realized that the nightmare was over. She didn't have the tavern, but she was married to the man she loved. Leaning against him her arms around his neck, she let him comfort her, stroking her back and kissing her face. "I must look terrible," she said, after she had finally calmed down, wiping the tears from her face with the handkerchief he had used as blindfold earlier.

"You look much better now, with that smile on your face." He grinned at her, before he became serious again. "I think I must ask you one more thing."

"What else, Diego?" She eyed him suspiciously. "When you ask me something, it always comes with a price. I found that out today."

"You need to play the unhappy bride for a while longer. Nobody must suspect that you actually married me!" In his black outfit, he didn't need to explain more.

"I understand, Diego." Victoria nodded. "Then I won't need to hide that I have been crying. It should be sufficient enough."

"We need to go back into the hacienda." Diego reminded her, after another long kiss.

"Yes, we should." Victoria agreed, while she was busy opening his shirt. When Zorro had visited her before, they had heated up fast and got very close to making love to each other. Now that they were married, there was no reason to hold back.

"Victoria, I love you so." He whispered, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, Diego." She wanted to feel more of him…to feel his hot skin under her fingers… and to feel the touch of his fingers on her body.

"Victoria," Diego wanted to stop her, but she wouldn't let him. "Not here." He needed to get them into his room, before he couldn't stop himself and they made love on his desk. Having Felipe interrupt them was not what he had planned for his wedding night. Hastily, he grabbed his white caballero shirt, while his black one lay discarded next to the mask on the floor. He only closed a few shirt buttons and didn't bother with changing his pants. Victoria slipped into his jacket to cover the open front of her dress. Taking her by the hand, he led her out of the cave. They made it to Diego's room and quickly locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alejandro came home from his ride with the vaqueros and cursed when he almost fell across a bag in the hallway. "What is going on here?" He shouted. "What are these bags doing in the hallway? Ana," he asked the servant who had come at his call, "whose bags are these and why are they here?"

"They belong to Señorita Victoria," Ana explained. "Don Diego ordered that they be moved into the house, but didn't tell us where to put them. There are a few more in the library."

"More bags from Victoria? What is going on and where is Diego?"

"I don't know, Patron. He and Victoria arrived a while ago, but I haven't seen them since." Ana apologized.

"Where has Diego gone?" Alejandro cursed. "He always vanishes so conveniently. Thank you, Ana, that will be all."

"Si, Patron." Ana curtsied, but didn't leave. "The cook wants to know if there will be a reception later and if she has to prepare something."

"Reception? What kind of reception? Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Alejandro raised his hands in confusion.

"The wedding reception, Patron. Maria wants to know if there will be a wedding reception," Ana repeated.

"What wedding?" Alejandro spotted Felipe coming into the hall. "Felipe, do you know what is going on? Who is married?"

Felipe only shrugged and shook his head.

Ana's eyes widened in surprise. "Don Diego...He married Senorita Victoria today. Haven't you heard?"

"Have you gone crazy, Ana? Diego married Victoria today?"

"It's the truth, Patron. My aunt came from the pueblo to tell me about it. She was present at the ceremony. Victoria had no place to go after she lost her tavern and Don Diego forced her to marry him."

"Diego forced Victoria into marriage? That can't be true, Ana. Diego would never do that to her. He knows that she is in love with Zorro."

"But it is the truth, Patron. My aunt said that Victoria was very unhappy and cried during the ceremony."

"Diego will have a lot to explain." Alejandro shook his head incredulously. "I want you to find Diego and tell him to come here at once!" He ordered, angrily. "And get this stuff out of the way!" Alejandro almost kicked at the bag.

"Where shall we put it?"

"Put it in one of the guest rooms. Victoria can decide later where to put it."

As Ana and another servant started to pick up Victoria's bags, Alejandro turned to Felipe, who had listened open mouthed. "Felipe, I want you to find Diego. Wherever he hides, I want him to come here at once!" Alejandro angrily waved his gloves in the air as he walked down the hall, shouting Diego's name.

"Wake up, Querida." Diego said, tenderly, to Victoria. She stirred in his arms.

"Who? What?" She opened her eyes, sleepily, to look at him.

"It must be close to noon. My father has come home and from his shouting, I assume he has heard the news."

"What news?" She was still not fully awake.

"About us." Diego smiled and bent down to kiss her.

Only then, did Victoria realize that they were both naked in Diego's bed. "It wasn't a dream, then?"

Thinking about her tavern, she began to cry.

"Victoria, are you still angry with me?" Diego misinterpreted her tears. "Do you regret our marriage?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I was just thinking about my tavern. You must not doubt my love for you, Diego." She returned his kiss passionately.

"You have to stop that or we will never get out of here." Diego smiled.

"Who says that I want to?" She replied, playfully.

"We need to make an appearance soon. My father must think the worst of me, forcing you to marry me and then losing no time…" He pointed at the bed.

"You must admit, Diego, it wasn't the best way to get married." He nodded, remorsefully, at her words. "But, I am happy that we are finally married and that we didn't wait any longer."

"I had a hard time resisting you when I kissed you as Zorro. You didn't give me a chance once you knew there was no more reason to hold back." He let his hand glide along her body, feeling her smooth skin under his fingers. He was very tempted to love her again; loud shouting from the hallway made him draw back his hand, to Victoria's disappointment.

He went to the adjacent room that served as a washing and dressing room, and returned a few minutes later, completely dressed. "You can take your time, Victoria. I'll go ahead and face my father." He made an unhappy face.

"I'll join you as soon as I can, but I am afraid that there is a problem." She pointed at her dress, that was missing several buttons in the front. They hadn't been very careful in their hurry to get undressed. "My clothes are all in the bags in the hall." She said, embarrassed.

"I'll get them for you. Tell me which one you need." Diego assured her.

"The brown one…no, the black rectangular one…or was it the …"

Diego made face. "I see it isn't going to be that easy."

"I am sorry. I was in such a hurry to get all of my things together that I forgot what is packed where."

"I'll see what I can find." He sighed.

"Thank you, Diego."

Diego made his way down the hall in search of Victoria's clothes, only to find the hallway and library empty of her bags. He was about to yell for the servants, even if it meant alerting his father to his presence, when he felt someone tug at his sleeve.

"Felipe." Diego turned around, relieved. "It's you! Do you know where I might find the bags from Victoria's cart?"

"They are in a guest room? Fine, which one?"

Diego purposely headed there, but Felipe tried to hold him back.

He signed questions. Was it true that Diego forced Victoria to marry him? How had it happened?

"I'll explain it all later, Felipe, but I must get some things for Victoria first." Felipe joined Diego and continued is signing.

"Where Victoria is?"

"She is in my room." Diego didn't comment on Felipe's surprised look and hastened his pace. Felipe wouldn't be the only one who would want an explanation from him today. After identifying several bags that contained clothes, he asked Felipe to help him carry them to his room.

He knocked on the door, and when Victoria replied, he opened the door just wide enough to slide the bags inside, one after the other, leaving her alone again.

"Thank you, Diego, I'll join you as soon as I can," she called after him.

Victoria gratefully rummaged through her bags to find something suitable to present herself to her new father-in-law. Although she tried to hurry, it took her some time to find everything and get ready.

Z Z Z


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With Felipe in tow Diego met his father in the parlor who confronted him at once. "There you are, Diego. I have been looking for you everywhere, but if someone is able to find you it's Felipe. Where have you been? Can you tell me if what I heard is the truth?"

"Since I don't know what you heard, I can't tell you," Diego said calmly, still in a good mood from his time with Victoria.

"Don't mock me, son. Are you married to Victoria? Did you force her into marriage when she looked for your help?" Alejandro interrogated him.

"It is true that we got married today. Victoria's reputation was ruined so I did what was best for her even when she didn't realized it then." Diego explained.

Alejandro stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "You did what was best? How can it be the best if you force a woman to marry you? Over the years there were enough women craving to marry you if you had only wanted. And what do you do? You force the only one who doesn't want you. Were you so desperate to get her that you had to force her? Where is the son I have raised?" Alejandro raised his hands in despair. "How could you even think of marrying Victoria now that..." Alejandro didn't finish his sentence.

"What do you want to hint at, Father?" Diego asked, sharply.

"I'm sure Zorro's nightly visit wasn't the first one. And I always thought that Victoria was an honorable woman and that Zorro only courted her." Alejandro voiced his opinion.

"Father, you can't really believe that from Victoria." Diego was shocked.

"Gonzalez has no reason to tell lies about Victoria and Zorro when he has never met them before!"

"You have known Victoria all her life and she was always like a daughter to you! How can you suddenly think of her so lowly."

"That was before I heard how far her relationship with Zorro went!"

"Father, you should give Victoria a chance. She is my wife now!" Diego demanded.

"Yes, that is true and now we have to live with the consequences. Congratulations, my son, you managed to ruin the de la Vega name in a scandal that won't be forgotten so soon." Alejandro said sarcastically. "Where is she now? The servant told me she wasn't in the guest room earlier."

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Diego said, hiding his emotions behind a blank face though he was furious inside.

"I'm sorry I have offended you, Don Alejandro," Victoria apologized, stepping into the room from the same direction as Diego earlier and the men turned around to face her. Diego noticed that she had changed into her best dress and rearranged her hair again. Reading her expression, he realized that she must have heard at least the final part of the discussion.

"What is done, is done," Alejandro said sourly without really welcoming her. "I'm sorry you lost your tavern, Victoria." It was the most pleasant thing he had said so far.

"Yes, I'm sorry too." Victoria bit her lips to suppress her tears. Diego touched her shoulder slightly, refraining himself from taking her in his arms. There wasn't the time now to explain why they were suddenly very much in love. At least for today they'd have to keep up the impression that this wasn't a love match.

Diego wasn't sure either if his father could be appeased by telling him that he was Zorro. In any case it was Diego as Zorro who had ruined Victoria's reputation with his nightly visits.

Z Z Z

The first visitors came trickling into the hacienda for the unofficial wedding reception and they needed to face them. The news of the surprise wedding of the eccentric de la Vega heir to the feisty Victoria had traveled quickly through the pueblo, attracting those wanting to verify the news themselves as well as those who witnessed the ceremony and expected a reception would follow.

Victoria didn't need to pretend unhappiness after the unfriendly reception by Diego's father and hearing the talk of the guests behind her back. Diego made clear that he didn't want to hear any talk questioning the reputation of his wife, but once he turned around, it started anew despite Victoria's presence.

Someone had organized musicians for the usual wedding dancing. Under the curious eyes of the guests who almost expected Victoria to refuse dancing with her unwanted husband, the newly wed couple started the dancing.

"I'm sorry, Querida," Diego whispered in her ear, "I'd never thought that this would be so bad."

"I know, Diego, but still it could be worse," she tried to cheer him up.

"How so?" Diego asked curiously.

"If I had to face it all alone and you weren't the man I love so much!" she whispered, happy to see a smile reappear on his face for a second.

"I love you too, Victoria." Diego drew her closer, not caring for the impression they made for the time being. As he couldn't stop the gossiping he wanted at least to enjoy this wedding dance with his wife. Her closeness and the fragrance of her hair made him think of their love making earlier and Victoria threw him a look, feeling his reaction.

The dance was over too quickly and Diego reluctantly released his wife, leading her over to the side where other dance partners were eager to dance with the bride. As custom required, Victoria danced with her new father-in-law next. She tried to start a conversation, but Alejandro's grim face made her stop after a few words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as possible Diego and Victoria sneaked away separately from the dancing without bothering to say goodbye to the guests. They knew that the dancing and feasting would continue into the night.

Relieved to have escaped the party, Victoria sat down in the chair waiting for Diego who had followed her when he saw her making her escape. Relieved to be alone with him again, she walked into his arms as he entered.

"What do you think about leaving this mess behind us for a few days?" Diego smiled at her.

"That would be wonderful, Diego. Do you think we can?" she asked, doubtfully.

"I want to go to our lawyer in Santa Barbara and ask him about the ownership of your tavern. It would be a good excuse to stay there for a few days."

"Do you think there is a chance for me to get it back?" she asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, Victoria. Don't set your hopes too high. We have at least to check our options before we give up."

"Thank you, Diego."

"I want you to pack what you'll need for the next days while I ask Felipe to take care of Toronado during our absence."

"You want to leave today?" Victoria asked, surprised and relieved.

"If we hurry a bit, we can get there shortly after sunset. I know a nice tavern where we can stay for a few days."

"I like that prospect very much, even if the lawyer can't help us."

"And maybe you will have warmed up a bit for your husband after we return and won't look so unhappy any more." Diego grinned mischievously.

"Warmed up like this?" Victoria began to kiss him passionately until they both were heated up and panting.

"Like that," Diego grinned. "But only when we're alone."

On his way to the cave he took his father to the side to talk to him in private. "Father, Victoria and I are leaving for Santa Barbara today to talk the lawyer there about Victoria's tavern. We will stay there for a few days."

"Has Victoria agreed to a honeymoon or is this plain business?" Alejandro asked surprised. "If you talk with the lawyer you may ask him about an annulment too. It's not too late to undo the mistake you made."

"Marrying Victoria wasn't a mistake and will never be one. She is my wife and will remain so. There won't be an annulment. You have known her all her life, Father. You must reevaluate your recent opinion of her because she is your daughter-in-law now, whether you like it or not," Diego said with steel in his voice. "There is no turning back."

Alejandro rose his eyebrows at that statement but didn't comment. He remembered the direction Victoria had come from earlier. Down that hallway lay only Diego's room. Had Diego really lost no time? He shook his head disbelievingly. He had always thought that he had raised his son as a caballero, but where were his manners now?

Z Z Z

After Diego had arranged everything for his absence they were on their way to Santa Barbara. As soon as they were on the road he felt Victoria relax beside him in the carriage. She leaned against him and lulled by the monotonous sound of the hoof beats and the constant swinging of the seat she fell asleep. Diego drew his arm around her and concentrated on driving the carriage. Happily he looked at her, still unable to grasp how much his life had changed today. When he had returned from Santa Barbara last night, he couldn't have imagined that he would be driving the same road less than a day later with Victoria as his wife. It was all he had ever dreamed of and he was sure that the gossip would stop once there was another topic to talk about.

Z Z Z

The tavern in Santa Barbara was as nice as Diego had promised her and she looked forward to spending some time there all alone with Diego, her husband. She looked at his handsome form and still couldn't believe her luck. Finally she was married to the man she loved so much and at whom she had been waiting for so long. The love in his eyes made her forget the unfortunate circumstances of their marriage, the loss of her tavern and her ruined reputation.

The next day they visited the lawyer, Don Cristobal, and explained him their problem.

"I'm sorry, Doña Victoria, but I can't help you with that. It is the law that women can't own property, so the tavern belonged to your brothers and they had a right to sell it."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Diego asked, not wanting to give up.

"The only way I see is to contact your brothers. They are the only ones who can bring light into the whole affair."

"Yes, I need to contact them. I don't understand how this could have happened," Victoria said. "I know them. They don't gamble and they wouldn't give away my tavern."

"You will need to prove that the signature is not that of your brothers, or that they were cheated in some way. In any case we need one or both of your brothers to come here and make a statement," Don Cristobal explained.

Victoria was disappointed. It wasn't what she had expected from the meeting. "It will take months for them to get here from Venezuela. First they have to get my letter and then they have to take leave to travel here."

"I recommend you write them immediately. In the meantime there is nothing to be done except adjusting to the reality of the situation," Don Cristobal said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Don Cristobal." Disappointed, they left the lawyer.

When they were alone again, Victoria threw herself in Diego's arms, letting the tears flow that she hadn't wanted the lawyer to see.

"This is so unfair, Diego. I have worked so hard in that tavern and now I have no right to it, because I'm a woman. And my brothers, how could they give it away like this? They had no right to do that. First they left me to cope on my own and now they hand over the tavern to someone else."

"I understand your frustration and your anger, Victoria," Diego felt for her. "If it would help I would ride out as Zorro and have Gonzalez sign it back to you."

"Could you do that?" Victoria asked hopefully.

"Forcing Gonzalez with my sword and taking away the tavern from him would make me a real thief and an outlaw. Do you want that, Victoria?" Diego asked softly.

Victoria shook her head. "No, of course not. I didn't think it through. Zorro always fought for the people and not for personal gain. That's what he's acclaimed for."

"Then you agree that we wait for your brothers to sort it all out?"

"Yes, even if I don't like it."

"I don't like it either, Victoria, but we'll have to make the best of it. Let's try to enjoy our time here despite everything else. It's our honeymoon after all and I want to see my wife happy."

"I am happy, Diego. It's almost too good to be true." Diego believed her, and he had never been so happy as this moment, seeing the way she looked as him as he kissed her.

They stayed for a week before they returned to Los Angeles, wishing their honeymoon didn't have to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alejandro showed his surprise that they had stayed away so long. For a marriage of convenience he had expected them to return earlier, staying only a few days for as long as the business with the lawyer required.

Apparently, Victoria had warmed up to Diego after her former unhappiness and was now agreeable to the marriage. But he still couldn't believe that she had given up her love with Zorro so easily.

Z Z Z

Alejandro had taken a late night stroll in the garden, because he hadn't been able to sleep. He thought about the fight he had with Diego after dinner. Alejandro had been reserved with Victoria, and Diego accused him of not having accepted her as his wife. Diego was right, he hadn't returned to the close friendship they had shared before he heard of her intimate relationship with Zorro. He had to admit that in the recent five weeks they seemed to be quite happy with each other and he reconsidered his attitude towards Victoria. As Diego had said he knew her since she had been a child and he should trust her, but there still remained the fact that Zorro had visited her in the night.

Alejandro was about to return into the hacienda when he saw a movement in the shadows. A man and a woman were talking softly and he identified the voice as Victoria's. Not wanting to stumble into an embarrassing situation, he slowly retreated to the house. But when he turned around he froze in his tracks. The shadows separated and in the moonlight he saw the dark figure with the unmistakable hat. Zorro! What was he doing here? His question was soon answered when he saw the couple melt into each other again, probably sharing a kiss, before Zorro vanished into the shadows and Victoria slipped into the house unaware of his presence.

Shocked, he tried to grasp the situation. Diego had been fooled when Victoria had denied any closer relationship with Zorro. She was betraying him with Zorro while pretending to be the faithful wife. His first thoughts were correct then. Diego never should have married her.

After a sleepless night he asked Diego to step outside with him for a moment where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Diego, I need to talk to you about Victoria."

Diego's face became blank. "Father, what is it now? I thought you had made your peace with her?"

"Yes, I had done that and I really regret it. I had my doubts about her and Zorro, but I believed her when she assured me that nothing had happened between them. But now, but now .." Alejandro waved his hands furiously.

"What about now?" Diego demanded to know.

"I have seen her, her and Zorro!"

"What do you mean you have seen her?" He had an idea what his father was talking about and hoped he was wrong.

"I saw her and Zorro here in the garden last night!" Alejandro pointed to a shadowy spot in the garden and Diego saw his suspicions confirmed.

"So what about that? What do you want to tell me, Father?"

"I'm telling you that your wife is having an affair with Zorro. She never gave him up after your marriage!" Alejandro waited for his son's reaction, but Diego pulled a blank face. He could see that Diego was considering something, before he answered.

"I can assure you there is no reason for you to believe that from Victoria. Though it's not your business, I can tell you that Victoria doesn't betray me and never would. And now I want you to stop talking about her like this. Don't spread any lies, Father. It's my wife you're talking about."

"If you believe that, Diego, you're a fool. I know what I have seen! You should never have married her!"

Z Z Z

Later in the morning Alejandro confronted Victoria when he caught her alone. "Victoria, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Yes, what is it?" Victoria was surprised by his rather cold manner as he had been quite friendly to her recently and couldn't think of anything she had done wrong.

"I want to know what is going on between you and Zorro!" Alejandro demanded to know harshly.

"Don Alejandro, I told you before that the rumors about me and Zorro were wrong. We never went beyond what was proper. And now I'm married to Diego and I'm faithful to him!"

"It's that faithfulness I have my doubts about, Victoria! I saw you and Zorro last night here in the garden. And what I saw wasn't the behavior of a faithful wife. You can't fool me as you can Diego!"

"You can believe what you want, but I keep my vows, because I love Diego. Why can't you trust me anymore?" Crying she ran away.

Alejandro shook his head. He knew what he had seen and no denying would change that. Diego was a fool if he believed Victoria so easily. But he couldn't let this happen. If Diego was unwilling to do something about it, then he would act. The next de la Vega had to be from Diego's flesh and not the bastard of an outlaw.

Z Z Z

As soon as Diego returned, Victoria told him about his father's accusations. "I know, Victoria. My father talked with me too." Diego took her into his arms. "I told him that I believe in you and that we're happy together. I'm not sure if I could convince him. He's full of distrust. Why did he have to see us?"

Diego thought about last night when he had been about to ride out as Zorro. He had seen her standing in the shadows in the garden, knowing she wouldn't sleep until he had returned safely. Victoria had looked so lovely that he hadn't been able to resist. What had been planned as another short kiss of goodbye had turned into a passionate encounter that had tempted him to abandon his ride.

"Maybe you should tell him, Diego."

"I thought about it, but I'm not sure he'd even believe my words. He is so convinced of the role I played as Diego that I would need Zorro to unmask in front of him. And he's so impulsive that I don't think it's wise. He would act the next time Zorro is in danger. We should have been more careful, Victoria, but how can I resist you when you look so beautiful?" Diego smiled at her, kissing her.

"I didn't want you to go out riding yesterday." Victoria admitted. "I'm always anxiously waiting for your return, because I don't know if you'll return at all. I'm so afraid, now that I know it's you."

"I needed to look for these bandits that have been terrorizing the farmers in the south valley."

"I know that the farmers need your help, but it doesn't mean that I must like it when you're in danger. I love you so much, Diego. I can't lose you." Victoria held on tight.

"I love you too, Querida. I'm careful, I promise!" Diego tried to appease her. "When you kiss me like this, I'm unable to leave your arms."

Victoria grinned and intensified her kiss, knowing where it would lead. "Then don't leave me!"

Z Z Z


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alejandro rode back to the hacienda in a daze. He still couldn't believe what had happened. It wasn't what he had intended. Zorro had saved his life several times and now he had killed him. When he rode out this morning to the canyon he hadn't really expected Zorro to appear at all. He had wanted to believe in Victoria's innocence, but he needed to be sure.

During breakfast he had talked about some bandits who were seen near the Perdido canyon and who were making problems with the De la Vega cattle. He had hinted that he needed Zorro's help tracking them down when he was riding out there this morning. Of course, there weren't any bandits there, but Alejandro knew if Victoria was still meeting with Zorro, she would tell him. And apparently, she did.

Z Z Z

When Victoria saw Alejandro's face she knew that something had happened to Zorro. Felipe had alerted her only a few minutes earlier that Toronado had come back without its rider.

"What has happened, Don Alejandro?" she demanded to know.

"It's too late, Victoria. Everything is too late." Still under shock Alejandro sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean, it's too late?" Victoria asked alarmed.

"Zorro is dead! Your lover is dead!"

"No, it can't be. He can't be dead!" Victoria was shocked. Helpless, she sought support from Felipe who had turned white. "Tell me what happened, Don Alejandro!"

"It's all your fault, Victoria. It didn't want this. But I did it for Diego. Without Zorro you can be happy with him." Alejandro explained though his words didn't make much sense.

"Tell me what happened!" Victoria cried almost hysterically. "What did you do?"

"That he came to the canyon today was the proof that you were still meeting," Alejandro looked at them without really seeing them as the scene was replayed again inside his mind. "I told Zorro that he should no longer see you or I would kill him. Zorro, he moved forward on Toronado, saying he needed to explain something to me. But I didn't want to hear an explanation, I wanted him to leave you. I pointed a pistol at him, but Zorro still came closer. He moved his hands to his face and then suddenly.. there was a shot, Toronado shied and Zorro fell into the canyon."

"No!" Victoria cried out. "Please, that can't be true!"

"Believe me, I didn't want that, Victoria. It just happened." Alejandro looked at them asking for understanding.

"Where is he now?" Victoria demanded to know. "Where is he? Did you leave him like that?"

"He fell into the canyon. There is nothing you can do! You can't get down there!" Alejandro explained.

"Where exactly is he?" Victoria wanted to shake him in despair.

"Somewhere in the canyon," Alejandro repeated. Suddenly, Alejandro felt something sharp at his throat. When he looked up, he saw that Felipe had taken one of the rapiers from the display rack and confidently held the sword to his skin.

"Where is he?" Victoria asked again and threw a grateful look to Felipe.

"He fell into the Perdido canyon next to the great boulder." Alejandro croaked, the sword at his throat hindering his speech. Felipe withdrew the rapier and nodded at Victoria, signing that it was the information he needed.

"You ride ahead, Felipe, while I get Doctor Hernandez," she said to the teenager, who nodded in agreement. Victoria longed to rush to Diego, but she knew that Felipe had more experience treating his injuries and on Toronado he would be faster.

Before she rushed off, she turned to Alejandro. "If he is dead, you will regret it for the rest of your life." Leaving him in his shocked state, she ran to the stables to ride to the doctor.

The ride to the doctor's house never seemed so endless to her. Her heart was beating fast and she made no efforts to dry her tears as it would slow her down.

Impatiently she knocked at the door, praying the doctor was at home and she wouldn't be too late.

"Doña Victoria, what's wrong?" Victoria was relieved to see the doctor at the door.

"It's Zorro, he is shot, maybe dead, I need your help...," she cried.

"Just let me get my bag, then you can lead me to him." The doctor vanished in the house and reappeared on his horse only minutes later.

Felipe was waiting for them not far from the canyon. He guided them through a hidden opening that led down to the bottom of the canyon. The doctor knelt down beside Zorro and examined him. He carefully removed his mask, showing no surprise to see Diego's face.

"Is he dead?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"No, not yet, but he is seriously injured. He has lost a lot of blood and has a concussion too. You did a good job in stilling the blood loss." Approvingly he nodded in Felipe's direction, "but I guess you have a lot of experience."

"Will he survive?" Victoria had knelt down beside Diego and taken his hand. He didn't move and his hand felt cold as if he was already dead.

"I don't know, Señora, I'll do what I can. First, we must get him into a bed and keep him warm."

"I can ride back to the hacienda to get a cart," Victoria offered.

"No, that takes too long and he wouldn't survive the long drive." The doctor shook his head.

Felipe started to sign and it took them some time to understand what he meant. He suggested an abandoned farmhouse that wasn't too far away. Since it was their only hope, they agreed to transport him there. Felipe made Toronado kneel down and with the help of the doctor he moved Diego on Toronado's back where Victoria held him to keep him from falling.

Felipe led them to the house, which was still in a good shape. It was stripped of most movable items, but still had the heavy furniture. They put Diego on the bed of the former bedroom and the doctor redressed his wound that had reopened during the ride.

Diego stayed unconscious the whole time and the sound of his labored breathing could be heard. "The shot has missed his heart, but his lung is injured. He has trouble breathing and could bleed to death from the inside. But the bullet is no longer inside him and it was a clear shot."

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Victoria asked.

"We can only keep vigil and redress his wounds. I have some potions to give him every few hours to help against the fever." The doctor made himself comfortable beside Diego's bed showing that he didn't intend to leave his patient. It would be a long night for all of them.

"Doctor, when will we be able to transport Diego?" Victoria inquired.

"I don't recommend transporting him at all. He should stay here until his wound has stopped bleeding and healed a bit if he survives that long. That could take some days."

Felipe was white and he was as close to crying as Victoria had ever seen him. She wanted to sit down and cry too, but she needed to be practical now if she wanted to save Diego's life. Felipe agreed to ride back to the hacienda and bring everything they needed to stay here for some days, but made a face when he heard the long list of items she considered necessary. He wouldn't be able to transport all that in one ride. Victoria decided she would return to the hacienda herself to get some personal items after she had taken her turn at Diego's side.

When Felipe had returned later, he not only brought the requested items, but also the padre. The doctor had recommended to get him as it wasn't sure Diego would survive the night.

Victoria waited outside the room, leaving the padre alone as he gave Diego the last rites. She leaned against the wall and let her tears fall, praying inside that Diego would survive.

The padre touched her slightly by the arm as he came out of the room again. "Come child, let me pray with you."

Numb with despair she let the padre guide her to the kitchen where they sat down together and prayed. Felipe came a few minutes later to join them while the doctor stayed with Diego.

After they had finished, the padre rose again. "I'm sorry, Señora, that I can't do more for your husband. It's in God's hand now to decide if he will survive or not. I will continue praying for him. Do you want me to stay?"

Victoria shook her head. "Thank you, Padre, for coming. Your support has been a help to me. I'll send for you again if there is need - and ...if Diego doesn't survive."

"I only hope that is not the case, Señora," the padre said compassionately. "Your husband has done so much for so many in this pueblo while putting his own life on hold that I can't imagine the tragedy should he die now." Visibly stricken, the padre left and Victoria knew he wouldn't stop praying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took Alejandro some time to come out of his stupor and realize what he had done. He regretted it deeply and wished it could be undone. He rode out to the canyon, but he found no way to get to the bottom. On the hard ground there weren't any tracks and he couldn't find out where Victoria and Felipe had gone. After searching for some time he decided to give up. He wasn't sure either if he would be welcomed by Felipe and Victoria once he found them. Instead he rode back to the pueblo to seek out the padre.

One of his helpers informed him that he had been called on some emergency and Alejandro's heart sank. He could well imagine to whom the padre had been called. Was Zorro already dead?

Alejandro decided to wait for the padre's return in the church.

"Don Alejandro, I didn't expect to see you here," the padre addressed him, "but I understand that you need to pray now." Padre Benitez thought of Diego who was fighting for his life.

"Padre, you have already heard what I have done?" Alejandro asked him desperately.

"Done what?" the padre asked a bit confused.

"That I have shot Zorro!" Alejandro confessed, looking into the shocked face of the padre. It was rare that the mild mannered man showed his personal feelings. "Padre, I have sinned and I don't know what to do."

"That is indeed a great sin. Tell me what happened!" In the quiet of the church the padre sat down with him to take his confession.

Slowly Alejandro began to tell about his doubts of Victoria and how he had seen her and Zorro in the garden. Then of his plan to prove Victoria's infidelity and confront Zorro.

"Why would you do that?" the padre asked.

"I did it for my son. I want him to be happy with his wife. Once there was no more Zorro, they could be happy together."

"Did Diego ask you to do this?"

"No, of course not. Diego would never do something like this. But someone had to do something, hadn't he?"

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!"

"Why do you think you had the right to take Zorro's life?"

"I didn't intend to kill him. It was an accident."

"But you went there with a loaded pistol that you pointed at him."

"Yes, I thought I could scare him off and keep him away from my family."

"And if not? If he wasn't scared away? Was Zorro's life worth less than that of your son?"

"No, it wasn't worth less, but Diego is my son. He is my own flesh and blood."

"Have you thought of Zorro? He may have a family, too...a father who loves him."

"No, I only thought of my son. Oh padre, what can I do? I know I was wrong."

"I will pray with you, pray for Zorro and that he may forgive you should he live. I will also pray for his father, the man who may have lost his son today."

"Thank you, Padre." Alejandro said gratefully. "Padre, I know you might not tell me, but I still have to ask. Did you see Zorro today? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, I saw him," the padre replied thoughtfully, knowing that he had no right to disclose Diego's secret. "He was alive when I gave him the last rites, but I don't know for how long."

"I want him to live, Padre. Pray with me, that he'll survive."

He prayed with the padre for some time, but it didn't rid him of his guilt. Once he got home he would need to talk to his son and tell him what he had done. Hopefully Diego would forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself.

Diego wasn't home and none of the servants had seen him, but they were used to his disappearing for longer amounts of time.

While he was waiting in the library for Diego to return home, his vision fell to the rapier which Felipe had carelessly discarded on the floor.

He thought again of the strange behavior of his grandson. Felipe had never wielded a sword in his presence, but had handled it with ease that spoke of practice. His reaction to the news about Zorro's death had been quite strong, just the way Alejandro would expect him to act if something happened to Diego. But Zorro wasn't as dear to him as Diego...or..was he? But why should he? Unless...

Alejandro didn't want to think it. No! It couldn't be! Diego couldn't be Zorro! He would have known it. But still.. If he was... Then it all would make sense.

Alejandro began to pace as thoughts raced through his mind. Diego had changed so much after his return from Spain... and the days he slept into the late hours of the morning - that could have been due to long nights riding. And, of course, his marriage to Victoria... Were the kisses he had witnessed in the garden only the expression of the deep love they shared as husband and wife?

No! He couldn't have killed his own son. No! Not Diego. But he understood now Victoria's final words to him. If he died he'd regret it for the rest of his life. And he also understood why the padre knew he needed help before he had told him what he had done. The padre had thought he wanted to pray for his son.

He sat there for hours in the library waiting for his son to come home and as the time passed by he knew that his son would not come. Not today. Not ever. He had killed his own son and he'd never forgive himself. His head dropped to the table and he cried.

Z Z Z

After a sleepless night he saw Victoria enter the hacienda in the morning. Getting up from his chair in front of his desk he rose to talk to her.

"Victoria, I need to talk to you. Let me tell you that I'm sorry. Please, tell me, is Diego really Zorro? Is he alive?"

"Yes, and at the moment he still lives," Victoria answered shortly. "But don't keep me any longer." At her accusing stare Alejandro backed off. He couldn't blame her. How could she forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself? It was him who was responsible for Diego's condition or his death. The thought of Diego being dead drove tears in his eyes and he almost bit into his fist to numb the pain inside. Quickly hiding it behind his gloves, he turned around and sat back in front of his desk though he didn't see anything that was written on the papers.

Z Z Z

The next days he saw Victoria only shortly. She came to the hacienda to get food and other things, staying only as long as necessary. Alejandro wanted to ask her where she was going and if Diego was still alive, but she refused talking to him, throwing him only an accusing looks.

Instead he managed to corner Felipe on one of his frequent visits. Though the boy couldn't talk, he at least answered some his questions. Alejandro was relieved to hear that Diego still lived.

"Can I visit Diego?" he asked. Felipe only gestured that Diego was unconscious and made the sign for Victoria.

"I understand, Felipe. Diego can't hear me and Victoria won't see me. Then I'd better stay away. I don't want to stress Victoria more than necessary."

"But you will tell me if there is any change?" Felipe nodded depressed, almost crying.

Alejandro patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Felipe, I'm so very sorry. If you need anything, just tell me and I'll get it for you." Felipe nodded, but then he rushed off again to return to Diego's bedside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next days were the most horrible ones in Victoria's life and she knew Felipe felt the same. They supported each other, taking turns at Diego's bedside. Victoria was taking care of the house, trying to make it a bit more habitable for the time they had to stay here. The doctor stayed for two whole days, doing all he could to save Diego, before he had to return to his other patients. The three of them talked a lot, since there was nothing else to do when they weren't taking short naps or getting supplies from the hacienda.

"Who shot Zorro?" the doctor inquired. "How did it happen?" He was shocked when they told him that it was Alejandro. "Don Alejandro shot his own son? Didn't he know?"

"No, he didn't." Victoria cried. "Diego wanted to protect him, so that he couldn't be tortured to reveal Zorro's name or hanged by his side. I only learned the truth after we got married."

"So the the only one who knew Zorro's name was a boy who can't talk." Apologizing he looked at Felipe who only shrugged. He was used to being called a mute.

"For how long have you known, doctor?" Victoria inquired.

"I had some suspicions from the start, but I knew for sure after Zorro fell into the same canyon as today. The concussion he had wasn't something you get from falling from an old mare. As a doctor I observe more than just a person's clothing. I consider the proportion of his body and the way he moves, among other things. After reviewing my observations over time, it became obvious to me who Zorro was."

Z Z Z

Diego's condition improved during the next days, but the doctor was against moving him to the De la Vega hacienda. He was also concerned about Diego's lung that would need more time to heal even if Diego recovered from the loss of blood and the fever. He recommended a longer stay at the sea side preferably in Santa Paula which wasn't far away and would provide the right climate for Diego's lungs to heal. At the hacienda there would be too much dust, now that it hadn't rained for weeks and there was the danger of sandstorms. Since they couldn't stay in the house much longer, they had to transport him to Santa Paula as soon as possible. After four days the doctor deemed him fit enough to be transported, and Victoria and Felipe gratefully accepted his offer to accompany them on the journey to Santa doctor referred them also to his colleague in Santa Paula.

With Alejandro's help Felipe organized a matted cart from the hacienda to keep Diego comfortable during the journey. In Santa Paula they took several rooms in a well-situated guesthouse that overlooked the sea.

Z Z Z

After Diego had stayed mostly unconscious, partly due to the medicines, Victoria was overjoyed when he finally opened his eyes again and recognized her. "Victoria," he whispered.

"Oh Diego, you're awake!" She knelt down beside his bed, tears flowing down her face. "What happened? Where am I? How long?" Diego looked around in the unfamiliar room.

"Shh, Diego, don't talk. You need to rest more. You have been unconscious for two weeks now. You were shot, do you remember? You fell down the canyon. Felipe and I found you and took care of you. Now we're in Santa Paula to help your lung to heal."

"There was my father and I wanted to tell him..., there was a shot and then..." Diego tried to remember more, but he couldn't.

"It's alright, Diego. You had a severe concussion from your fall and often it leads to a loss of memory. I think you must have a guardian angel to have survived it." Victoria smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"A guardian angel," Diego smiled. "There are angels, but sometimes they make your nightmares come true." Diego fell asleep again and Victoria looked at him puzzled. She'd never

thought he believed in angels with his scientific mind.

It was a turning point and the doctor in Santa Paula assured her that Diego would recover again. Diego stayed conscious for longer amounts of time, but Felipe and Victoria still held vigil at his side, taking turns. Once he felt better, Diego started to protest as he wanted them to rest more.

Z Z Z

One night he woke up and saw his wife sitting in a chair next to his bed nearly asleep. She looked tired and exhausted and Diego couldn't bear it any longer. He tugged her at the arm and she became alert. "Diego, is something wrong?"

"That chair looks very uncomfortable to me." He lifted his blanket. "If you insist on monitoring me during the night, you can also do that in my arms." Too tired to resist, she took off her shoes and slipped under the cover. It was wonderful to sleep in his arms again and listen to the constant beating of his heart. Soon both of them were fast asleep.

In the morning, Diego realized just how exhausted Victoria must have been when she didn't wake up from his stirring around in the bed. Victoria wanted to get up when she realized where she was, feeling guilty that she given in to her tiredness and slept instead of keeping vigil.

"Stay, Querida," Diego whispered softly and didn't release her from his embrace.

"But I should..," she started to protest, but he closed her mouth with a kiss.

"I have decided to change the rules a bit," he smiled mischievously. "Being my wife comes with some privileges and I'm going to insist on implementing."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked, confused. "Do you want me to spend more money?"

"You can do that too if you want, but I thought of other things," he grinned. "First of all, you're no longer going to sleep in that chair."

"Well, I agree," she smiled. "It is very uncomfortable."

"You're going to sleep in my arms." Victoria let him draw her closer.

"Doesn't it hurt you?" she asked reluctantly.

"No, it doesn't anymore. It has healed enough," he assured her. "And ..."

"What else?"

"You let me show you how I love you."

"You're definitely not healed enough for that, Diego!" she exclaimed surprised.

"That maybe, but I can still make you feel good!" Starting with a passionate kiss, he showed her how much he could do, until she lay completely relaxed in his arms, drifting off to sleep again.

Z Z Z

Felipe was embarrassed to see them in bed together when he came into the room in the morning to relieve Victoria from her vigil.

After Diego made clear that he didn't want them to keep vigil with him any longer, Felipe realized that his presence was no longer required. Somehow relieved that he could pick up his own life at the hacienda, he decided to return to Los Angeles, taking Toronado with him to continue riding and caring for him while Diego was recovering.

"How about you and my father, Felipe?" Diego asked. "Will you two get along after all that happened?"

Felipe nodded and signed. 'He is family and the hacienda is home. Your father cared for me when you were in Spain. Will you be angry at me, Diego, if I forgive him and return home?' Anxiously Felipe looked at him. 'You have Victoria now and I need to find my own life... You and your father are the only family I can remember...'

"It's alright, Felipe, I understand. I don't want you to chose between me and my Father." Diego set his fears to rest. "You have a great heart!"

"Thank you, Felipe, for everything." Diego and Victoria both embraced him as they said goodbye.

"There is no reason," Felipe signed. "You are my family and I love you."

"We love you too, son," Diego smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Diego was allowed to leave bed for longer periods of time, they took long walks along the beach or simply sat in the sand, watching the waves. His health was improving quickly and he began to regain his strength, extending his exercises with swordplay and riding. The distances he walked became longer and longer each day and he often ran alone or ran ahead and doubled back to her. As he grew stronger Diego noticed with concern that Victoria seemed to get weaker. Even on short distances she no longer could keep up with him, needing a break during their walks. When he asked her she always replied that she was alright and only tired, but he knew that she was sleeping soundly in the night.

The doctor had visited Diego a few days earlier for a final visit and declared him healed. They hadn't discussed their return yet, but they needed to make a decision. There was no reason to stay much longer and he wanted to return home, but Diego knew that Victoria was reluctant to return to Los Angeles. She had come to like Santa Paula where they were free of the scandal and the rumors. Hand in hand they were walking leisurely along the beach on the wet hard sand when she suddenly stopped.

"Victoria? Is something wrong?" Diego asked, surprised. "What is it? A pebble or a shell in your shoe?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with my shoe. I'm sorry, Diego, but I can't go on." Staggering, she reached out for his support with her hand and he caught her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We only walked a few minutes, Victoria. You used to walked a lot more when serving in the tavern. Aren't you feeling well? Do you need a break?"

"I feel like my legs and arms are made of lead and I don't know how to take another step." Tiredly she leaned against him and started to cry from exhaustion.

"Shh, Querida, don't cry. I'll take you back to the tavern and I'll have the doctor examine you." Diego kissed her on the cheek. She protested only a little when he scooped her up to carry her back. Then she lost consciousness. Concerned, he carried her the short distance to the tavern and into their room. The doctor couldn't come fast enough.

Z Z Z

"There is good news and there is bad news," the doctor began as he had finished his examination and came back to report to Diego.

"What is it?" Diego asked.

"The good news is that your wife is expecting a child; my congratulations!"

Diego grinned happily, but became serious again instantly. "And what is the bad news?"

"While your wife was nursing you, she neglected herself too much. It's the reason she didn't become aware of her pregnancy earlier although she is more than three months pregnant now. She is completely exhausted and because she has no reserves, the pregnancy is straining her more than normal."

Diego was alarmed. "I know that she has been very tired lately, but she always shrugged it off. Is it dangerous? What do you recommend?"

"It can become dangerous for both her and the child. She should take good care of herself, preferably stay in bed at least for the next two weeks or even the rest of her term, depending on her condition."

"Can she travel?"

"What do you have in mind?" the doctor asked.

"I think it's best if we return to Los Angeles." Diego thought of the servants available to them at the hacienda who would make sure that Victoria would get the rest she needed. They couldn't stay in the tavern until the end of the pregnancy.

"I recommend that she rests for a complete day before you return. Staying longer and disrupting her resting again can have negative effects for mother and child."

"I understand. You can be assured that I will do everything for my wife, doctor. As you told me at one of your previous visits a few days ago my lungs have healed and I don't require staying here any longer."

"Yes, you don't need me any more, Don Diego and I'm very relieved about it. It's not often that a patient survives such severe injuries. I wish you and your wife all the best for the future."

Z Z Z

When Diego told Victoria of his talk with the doctor and his decision to return to Los Angeles, she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Diego, that I make such trouble for you. You haven't completely recovered."

"Shh, Querida, don't cry." Diego took her in his arms and held her tight. "I'm alright again and I'm very happy about the baby. You have done enough for me. Without you I wouldn't be alive. Now it's my turn to take care of you and our baby."

"But.." Victoria started.

"No but, Victoria," Diego interrupted her. "You're the most important person in my life and I can't bear to lose you or our child. The doctor said it would be no problem for me to return. My lungs have healed again."

"I don't know why I'm crying, Diego!"Victoria admitted. "I always wanted to have your child, but I'm afraid, too. And what about your father?"

"I had a long time to think about it. It was my fault, too. I should have told him that I'm Zorro and none of this would have happened. I will forgive him. He is my father after all and I love him."

"I don't know if I can forgive him yet," Victoria confessed. "He nearly killed you!" Thinking of that terrible day made her cry again.

"I understand that. If he wants my forgiveness, he has to assure me that he won't hurt you again." Victoria saw the steel in his eyes, before he closed them to kiss her tenderly. "I can't stand to see you cry, Querida."

"I need you, Diego, I need you so badly." Victoria clung to him, relaxing again under his hands that tenderly stroked her back while he kissed her. It felt good to have him take care of her, now that she no longer needed to be strong for him. She didn't tell him that she was afraid to return. Afraid of the straining journey, the disapproving looks of her father-in-law and the whispering in the pueblo when people thought she wouldn't hear.

Z Z Z

Victoria was tired when they arrived at the hacienda three days later and Diego carried her straight from the carriage to their room, laying her down on the soft bed. She smiled when she remembered the last time they had woken up together in this bed after making love.

"We were so happy together before.."

"We will be again, Querida. Everything will be fine. I'll send for Doctor Hernandez to check on you tomorrow, but now you need to rest and sleep. Call for a servant if you need something." Victoria fell instantly asleep and Diego looked at her, concerned. The travel had exhausted her and he hoped it hadn't been too much. She was so pale and without her usual energy.

Z Z Z

On his way through the hacienda he met several servants who welcomed him, happy to see him again after they had been told of his illness. Felipe rushed to him when he met him in the stables and signed excitedly.

"Yes, Felipe, I'm happy to see you again, too." Diego smiled. "And yes, my breathing is fine again. Don't worry about me!"

Felipe signed again, asking what was amiss.

"You know me too well, Felipe. It's Victoria. She's expecting a child, but the worry for me has strained her too much and now she's having problems and needs a lot of rest."

"No, Felipe. It's not your fault. You couldn't know that she was pregnant. You couldn't have done more than you already did."

"No, you can't see her right now. She is sleeping at the moment, but she'll be happy to see you later." With an arm around Felipe's shoulder, they walked back to the house.

"Tell me how you have been doing in the last weeks, Felipe. Has Toronado forgotten me, now that you cared for him alone?" Diego grinned when Felipe tried to convince him that it wasn't the case and only realized after a few minutes of signing that Diego was joking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Diego met his father in his study doing his paperwork.

"Diego, you're back!" Alejandro rose from his seat to greet him. "You're alive! I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Are you well?"Alejandro hadn't tried to visit him in Santa Paula, knowing that he wasn't welcome.

"Yes, I'm home and I am healed." Both men faced each other, not knowing what to say. When the silence became too depressing, Alejandro cast down his look and broke the silence. "I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry, Diego. There is no excuse for what I did. I was so blind and I couldn't believe what you told me. In my pride and arrogance I nearly destroyed what was dearest to me - you, my only son. Can you ever forgive me, Diego?" Alejandro looked anxiously at his son.

Diego noticed that his father had aged in the weeks he hadn't seen him and that the guilt was written on his face.

"I forgive you, Father. I know that you didn't intend to shoot me. It never would have happened if I had told you the truth about Zorro. Forgive me for keeping that from you." Diego opened his arms and the men embraced each other. Moved, they released each other again.

"I'm happy to have you back home, Diego. I was afraid you'd never come back. Where is Victoria? I must apologize to her too."

"You can do that later. She is sleeping now. The travel has exhausted her."

"Sleeping? Is something wrong with her?" Alejandro asked, concerned.

"She is expecting a child and it's a difficult pregnancy. The doctor has ordered her to stay in bed for at least two weeks. That's why we came back, because she needs more rest than the tavern could provide her."

"I am happy to hear about the child and I wish that all goes well for her." Alejandro said sympathetically.

"I want that, too. Promise me that you won't hurt her again, Father. She's been through enough." Diego demanded gravely.

"You have my promise, Diego. I'd never do anything that would hurt her or the child. I have learned my lesson."

Diego nodded in acceptance. "If you break your word, intentionally or not, I will never forgive you, Father." The controlled way he said it scared Alejandro and he knew that Diego didn't make a threat – it was a promise.

"Why didn't you tell me, Diego? That you were Zorro?" Alejandro grasped for understanding. "Why could you tell Victoria and not me?"

"I never told Victoria either and for the same reasons; I wanted to protect you. If you didn't know my identity nobody had a reason to torture you for my name."

"But Victoria knows!" Alejandro contradicted him.

"Only because I had to tell her after the wedding. She thought I had betrayed her when I forced her to marry me and I couldn't have that stand between us. When I revealed my identity to her, she forgave me for the wedding." Diego smiled in remembrance.

"Was that the reason you wasted no time?" Alejandro smiled as he pointed in the direction of Diego's room.

"We have been waiting for years actually!" Diego explained. "Zorro never crossed the line of propriety. I can assure you that."

"I'm sorry, I misjudged you both, Diego."

Z Z Z

Victoria didn't join them for dinner, sleeping through it. During dinner the three de la Vegas talked about the past two months and what had happened in the pueblo. The alcalde had still tried to capture Zorro by inventing some ridiculous taxes to lure him in the open, but after Zorro hadn't sprung his trap, and the caballeros and citizens had protested, he had rescinded the taxes. Alejandro had spread the rumor that Zorro had left the area because he had lost Victoria to Diego. The new owner of the tavern wasn't much liked in the pueblo, because the prices were too high and the food wasn't good. Most of the guests had expressed their wish that Victoria were still in charge of it.

After exchanging more news, Diego wanted to go to bed, but his father stopped him. "Diego, there is something more I have to tell you." He opened a drawer at his desk and took out a paper. "I want you to take that, Diego."

Curiously, Diego unfolded the paper and began to read. Then he looked up, surprised. "What is this, Father? It says something about a transfer of ownership?"

"Diego, when I realized that it was you I had shot and what I had done to you and Victoria, I didn't know what to do. I thought you'd never forgive me and I looked for a way to show you how much you mean to me. So I went to our lawyer and had him transfer the hacienda to you. I wanted you to have it now and not to wait until I am dead."

"You're giving up the hacienda? Giving it to me?" Diego was surprised. It was something he had never expected. "I can't accept that, Father. It's you who has been working on it all his life."

"It's already done, Diego. The de la Vega hacienda is yours now and I know you will take good care of it. And I have already made other plans." Alejandro winked in Felipe's direction.

"What other plans?" Diego asked looking from Alejandro to Felipe.

"I never expected you or Victoria to forgive me easily or to trust me again. I think you'd want to live on your own for a while after the distress I caused you. I think it's best if we don't see each other for some time until you and Victoria have truly forgiven me in your heart."

"What are you planning, Father?" Diego asked again, suspiciously.

"Felipe has expressed his wish to see more of the world than only California. I know you thought of sending him to the University in Madrid, but it will be a problem because of his inability to speak. In any case it is worth a try. I have decided to join him on his trip to Spain and help him along. A personal conversation with the teachers there will achieve more than a letter. It will also be a chance for me to meet old friends I haven't seen since my time in the army."

"I'm speechless, Father. I don't know what to say. Do you really want that?"

"Yes, Diego. We were only waiting for you to return home and want to leave with the next ship to Spain. Once we have left, you can start renovating your old nursery that is still next to my room and move into that part of the hacienda. When we return from our journey, I will move into the wing that my father occupied until his death. Do you agree, Diego? Will you take over the hacienda and let me take care of Felipe?"

"I will, Father. You can imagine that I'm not as hopeless in managing the hacienda as I made you believe."

"I never expected anything else from a man who was so successful to fool everyone for years. And now you can go to bed and tell your wife the news once she wakes up again."

"Thank you, Father." They embraced and Alejandro patted him on the shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Doctor Hernandez checked on Victoria the day after their arrival and agreed with his colleague in Santa Barbara that she should rest for some weeks. That she lacked the energy to protest only confirmed the diagnosis and she willingly let herself be pampered.

After the doctor had finished his consultation, Diego accompanied him back to the pueblo. He hadn't been to Los Angeles for two months and was eager to see his friends again.

Diego tethered his horse in front of The Guardian office, since neither he nor Victoria were welcomed any longer in the tavern. The newspaper hadn't been published in the months he had been ill and he knew he had to do something about it. Now that he had the hacienda to run he'd no longer have the time for the newspaper as before. He would need helpers to do the actual printing and part of the editing, but he would still write the main article and be the editor.

"Don Diego, welcome back to Los Angeles!" Sergeant Mendoza came over from his post in front of the alcalde's office, once he had spotted him.

"Mendoza, it's nice to see you, too." Diego smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You have been gone for a long time. I have heard that you were shot, Don Diego. Is it true that Zorro shot you because you married Señorita Victoria?"

Diego was surprised at the question as he hadn't heard that rumor. "It's correct that I was ill for some time, but now I feel better. Whoever gave you the idea that I was shot by Zorro?"

"Well, that's what the people say. Is it true or not?"

"Sergeant, you must not always believe what people say," Diego smiled. "Only half of the talk is the truth and you'll never know which one."

"But now you must tell me how you and your comrades have been doing recently," Diego changed the topic. "It looks like you have lost weight. Did you try that wine and vinegar diet my father recommended once?"

"Oh no, Don Diego. I didn't need a diet to lose weight. The recent weeks have been terrible." Mendoza made a stricken face.

"Tell me what happened, Mendoza." Diego opened the door of his office and guided the sergeant inside the shady room. The air was a bit stale as the room hadn't been used and aired for some time, but it was still cooler than outside.

"After Zorro shot you, he simply disappeared. Shortly after that, the coach from Monterey was robbed and the alcalde had us chase the bandits. It took us two weeks of constant riding and tracking to capture them all." Mendoza wiped across his forehead with his handkerchief. "It was so hot and dusty and it hadn't rained for weeks. I wished Zorro had been there to chase them and put them into jail."

"But you got them all, Mendoza. So you no longer need to worry about them." Diego complimented him.

"If it had only been the bandits, Don Diego," Mendoza sighed.

"What else?"

"I'd like to tell you, Don Diego, but my throat feels so dry." Mendoza looked at Diego questioningly. "Can't we go over to the tavern and have a drink there?"

Diego smiled, knowing well that the sergeant expected him to buy him a drink. "I wish we could, but unfortunately the new owner has forbidden me and Victoria to enter the tavern." Diego apologized. "But why don't you get over there and and bring us both something here?" Diego put a few coins on the table. "And order a free one for your men, too!"

"Thank you, Don Diego. That's very generous of you." Eagerly, Mendoza grabbed the coins and walked over to the tavern to fetch them a drink.

Diego didn't have to wait long for the sergeant to return, carefully balancing two glasses, one lemonade for Diego and a wine for himself. Mendoza put the glasses on Diego's desk, taking a seat in front of it.

Diego took a sip and made a face. "The lemonade was better when Victoria still made it. And I don't say that because she's my wife. It's missing sugar and it has less lemon in it."

"Everyone says that, Don Diego. It's even worse with the wine. It's sour and more expensive now." Mendoza slowly sipped his wine. "Can you see now, how miserable life has become?"

"You're talking about the wine?"

"About Zorro, the wine, the food, everything!" Mendoza sighed. "Not only that Zorro is no longer catching the bandits, but the food is not much better than in the garrison and as a simple sergeant I can hardly afford it any any longer." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Resting his head in both his hands on the desk, he looked truly miserable.

"Why don't you come to dinner in about two weeks, Mendoza? I think Victoria would be happy to see you again too."

"In two weeks?" Mendoza sounded a bit disappointed that it wasn't earlier. "Is there a celebration of some kind?"

"My father and Felipe will be leaving for Spain in about two weeks and we're having a farewell dinner," Diego explained.

"They are traveling for Spain and your father leaves you to manage the hacienda?"

"Yes, and it's my hacienda now. I won't have that much time to come to the pueblo anymore. But Victoria and I will be happy if you come to visit us for dinner on our hacienda from time to time after they have left."

"Oh Don Diego, you're a true friend," Mendoza's smile lit his whole face. "Will Victoria.. I mean Doña Victoria make some tamales?"

"No, Victoria won't cook, you'll have to be content with our cook Maria."

"Maria is the second best cook after Vic .. Doña Victoria. Thank you, Don Diego." Mendoza took another sip of his wine, but shouting outside made him empty it at once.

""Mendoza! Where ARE you?!""

"Uh, the alcalde. I think I must go, Don Diego." Mendoza emptied his glass in one big gulp, putting down the glass and rose from his chair. As he turned around, the alcalde was standing in the door.

""There you are - hiding again! Shouldn't you be outside on your post?!"

"Si, mi alcalde, it was just the heat and sun and I was so happy to see Don Diego again." Under the stare of the alcalde Mendoza stumbled out of the door.

"Don Diego, it's good to see you again," the alcalde greeted Diego. "I have heard you have been ill?"

"Yes, that's true. But now I'm back." Diego smiled and looked around, signing at his office.

"Can we expect a new edition of your newspaper soon?" De Soto inquired. "It's by governmental decree that every pueblo should have it's newspaper and there wasn't one during your absence. The governor has already inquired if this pueblo follows his decree."

"I'll try my best, but I can't tell you when the next edition will be out. I'll be very busy with my hacienda in the next future and in the long run I'll have to look for someone else to do the main work for this paper. Of course, I'll still be the editor of The Guardian."

"Your hacienda, Don Diego? Have you bought your own hacienda?" De Soto asked surprised.

"No, I'm talking about the de la Vega hacienda," Diego informed him. "My father and Felipe will be traveling to Spain and I'll take over the hacienda."

"That is indeed a surprise, Don Diego. I can understand that you will be very busy until their departure to learn everything about managing a hacienda that you neglected the recent years." De Soto smirked. "You were much more occupied with your books and other things." De Soto pointed at the newspaper. It's a surprise that your father hands the hacienda over to you so suddenly, but he has been acting strangely ever since you were shot. It must have been very bad, your father was very concerned for you. I saw him going to church nearly every day." Diego was surprised to hear that but he didn't comment.

"Is it true that you fought a duel with Zorro over your wife and got shot by him?" de Soto wanted to know.

Surprised, Diego looked at him. "I don't know where you heard that, Alcalde. All I can tell you is that I was injured in an accident that forced me to recover in Santa Paula for some time."

"You were injured in an accident?" de Soto asked him disbelievingly. "You'll stick to that story?"

"Of course, Alcalde, because it's the truth."

"But you were shot, weren't you?"

"I think my memories of that incident are a bit blurred. I don't recall exactly what happened." Diego said apologetically.

"You can't fool me, Don Diego. I don't believe your accident story for a moment. I know that Zorro shot you and I will add it to his list of crimes!" Enraged about Diego's evasive answers, de Soto left the newspaper office.

Grinning, Diego returned to his work on the newspaper. There were several unanswered letters to the editor, some letters for Victoria's Doña Corazon column and several new recipes from Mendoza as Señor Estomago for his food column. Diego started to read the letters to the editor, deciding to take the others home for Victoria to read. Besides her Doña Corazon letters, she'd like to go through the recipes Mendoza suggested.

Z Z Z

Before returning to the hacienda Diego made a stop at the seamstress as Victoria had requested. Her pregnancy started to show and her clothes would soon no longer fit. To his surprise Alicia, Victoria's former helper in the tavern, greeted him.

"Buenos dias, Alicia, it's nice to see you," he greeted her.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego. I hadn't heard that you had returned to Los Angeles."

"Victoria and I only came back yesterday, so you won't have heard," Diego smiled. "What are you doing here, Alicia? Are you no longer working in the tavern?"

Alicia shook her head sadly. "No, I don't. Shortly after Señor Gonzalez became in charge of the tavern, he decided that I was no longer needed as his wife would help him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alicia. I know you liked your work at the tavern. So you're working now for Señora Diaz, the seamstress?"

"Si, I help her out from time to time when she is very busy and needs an additional hand. My parents insisted on better company than I had lately in the tavern." Alicia tried to sound happy. "So what can I do for you?"

"Victoria needs some dresses to be modified and she would like Señora Diaz to come to the hacienda. I think she would be happy to see you again. Why don't you come for a visit?"

"I don't think I'll have the time," Alicia said evasively. "Can't she come herself?"

"No, she can't," Diego said shortly, having understood her changed attitude towards Victoria. "When can Señora Diaz visit her?"

"Just a moment, I'll ask her."

Alicia went to a back room and through the open door Diego could hear the loud argument between Alicia and the seamstress. "You asked Doña Victoria to come here?" Señora Diaz asked Alicia, enraged. "How could you do that! Do you want to ruin me? Don Diego may not show his status and he is nice to everyone, but he gets angry if his wife isn't treated with respect."

A minute later Señora Diaz entered the room. "Buenos dias, Don Diego, I must apologize for my assistant, she is quite new. Of course, I have time to visit your wife. When would you like me to come?" She smiled at him, friendly.

"My wife is still a bit indisposed from traveling. I think she will be rested enough the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow will be fine for me. Please tell your wife that I will visit her in the morning. Does she have any special requests?"

"No, she didn't say anything. I think she wants to discuss things first," Diego shook his head. "But I'll let you know, Señora." He turned around to leave. "Adios, Señoras."

"Adios, Don Diego."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alejandro and Felipe had booked a passage on a ship parting for Spain two weeks after Diego's and Victoria's return, leaving them on their own. Diego and Alejandro spent a lot of time together as Alejandro instructed him about the running of the hacienda. Alejandro was a bit surprised at first when he discovered that Diego knew a lot more than he had let on in the previous years.

Though Victoria and his father had made their peace, they weren't comfortable around each other and Diego realized that his father's decision was the right one. They all needed some time until they could be a normal family again. Though Diego had forgiven his father, Alejandro hadn't forgiven himself and probably never would.

Alejandro invited some of his friends and gave a farewell dinner on the evening of their departure. While he and Felipe were looking forward to their trip, it was a goodbye for months or even years, since they didn't know how long they'd stay away. Diego wished his son all the best, but it still hurt to let him go. They had grown close over the years, especially as they collaborated together on Zorro's work, and it would take some time to get used to the idea that Felipe was no longer around the hacienda.

'You have Victoria now and soon there will be the baby,' Felipe signed.

"It won't be the same, Felipe, you know that." Diego had tears in his eyes. "I have made you my son, because you have been that in my heart for many years now and I will miss you."

'I will miss you too, Father,' Felipe signed. 'Don't you want me to go?'

"No, it's alright. I know I have to let you go." Diego hugged him. "I love you, son."

'I love you too, Father. Thank you for everything. I can never repay you for the life you gave me.' Felipe hugged him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Diego and Felipe joined the others who were saying goodbye to Alejandro outside the hacienda. The carriage that would take them to the harbor in San Pedro where their ship was waiting for them. They would stay the night on board the ship, leaving with the early morning tide.

"Good bye, Father," Diego hugged his father. "Have a safe journey and enjoy your trip."

"Good bye, Diego. I wish that everything goes well with Victoria and the baby. I want you to be happy. You deserve it. I love you."

"I love you too, Father. Come back well."

Z Z Z

After everyone had left, Diego sat down in the library, staring at the book Felipe had give him as a farewell gift without reading it. Victoria was already asleep and without Felipe and his father he suddenly felt lonely, missing their company. Nobody to play chess or argue with and no teenager to teach and oversee.

Diego put down his book, making a decision. He stepped to the mantelpiece and pressed the secret lever to step into the cave.

Felipe had left everything in order as well as he could in addition to his own packing. Toronado greeted Diego with a whinny.

"Now it's just the two of us, Toronado. What do you think about a nightly ride?" He grinned as Toronado neighed.

Quickly, Diego changed into his black outfit that hung on the rack before he tackled Toronado and mounted him. It was the first time since he'd been shot that he was riding out on Toronado again. When the excitement rushed through his veins, he knew he had missed it.

"We won't be long, Toronado, and stay out of view, but let's make the best out of it." Encouraging Toronado to a fast gallop, he raced across the country side, enjoying it tremendously. He decided not to tell Victoria about riding as Zorro again, as she wouldn't like it and would worry unnecessarily. As long as he stayed out of sight of the soldiers and didn't make his presence known, he'd be out of danger without raising any suspicions.

Z Z Z

After three weeks Victoria couldn't stand the enforced rest anymore. She felt well enough again and the doctor allowed her to leave bed, but she still had to rest some more hours each day.

With her regained energy Victoria was able to start taking care of the household now that Diego was managing the hacienda along with all the other tasks his father had handled in the past.

Z Z Z

As the new owner of the hacienda Diego felt obliged to invite the other caballeros to a dinner party and Victoria had assured him that she felt well enough to participate and that she would rest in advance during the day.

Z Z Z


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

On the evening of the party Victoria felt nervous as never before. It was the first time in their marriage that she was hosting a big party with all the caballeros in their wives present. She knew that the scandal about her and Zorro and her subsequent marriage were still discussed throughout the pueblo.

"Diego, I don't know, maybe you should go to the party alone," Victoria said nervously with trembling lips.

"Aren't you feeling well because of the baby?" Diego asked, concerned.

"No, it's not because of the baby, it's because of the party," Victoria admitted. "I don't think I will be accepted by your peers. For them I will still be the tavern wench with the ruined reputation."

"Victoria, you are my wife now and I expect the other caballeros to accept that. You're now a de la Vega and I'm not without influence. The situation has changed now that it's my hacienda and they have to deal with me and no longer with my father." Diego took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "You look beautiful in that new dress and I love you. You managed to cope on your own for so long and you can be proud of yourself. You were brave enough to face the alcalde on many occasions and it takes more courage to do that than to host our party."

"I'm not sure, Diego. I think I'd rather face the alcalde than some of those caballero's wives who look down on me."

"Do you regret marrying me and becoming the wife of a caballero?"

"No, Diego, I'll never regret marrying you. I have always loved you and I didn't care about your status when I accepted your ring."

"You can't hide from these people for the rest of your life. And it's our party, we can always make sure we won't invite them again if they don't respect you. I need you at my side, Victoria. Together we will manage it and we won't run." Victoria remembered their dancing at their wedding when Diego had faced the scandal with her and had made her enjoy the dance despite the circumstances.

Diego took her hand and kissed it, looking deeply into her eyes. The way he admired her, made her feel as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world and she started to blush. "Coming, Querida?" Diego offered her his arm.

Still a bit insecure, Victoria accompanied Diego into the parlor to receive their guests and have them seated at the large dinner table. Victoria knew most of the guests from their visits to the pueblo and could greet them by name. Among them was also Don Enrico, a rich middle aged caballero with his much younger wife Doña Carolina Ruiz who had always tried to order her around in the tavern, treating her as her own servant.

After the guests were all seated with her and Diego at the head of the table, the dinner was served and they started to chat with those seated next to them. On Victoria's right sat Don Pablo and Doña Isabella, a younger couple close their age who moved to Los Angeles recently, and the women soon talked about the baby Victoria was expecting and found many topics of mutual interest.

Diego talked with Don Emilio, an old friend of his father who was interested in Alejandro's travel reports, when Doña Carolina suddenly addressed Victoria. "Victoria, would you please serve me more wine? Your servant forgot to bring me more."

Out of habit Victoria wanted to rise from her seat, but Diego held her back, putting his hand on her arm. She saw the anger flashing in his eyes as he rose himself. The other Dons stared at him and Doña Carolina, waiting for his reaction. They couldn't believe that Doña Carolina had tried to insult Victoria so openly in her own house, treating her like a servant.

Diego took the bottle of wine nd walked over to Doña Carolina's seat. His feelings under control, he smiled at Doña Carolina.

"You must excuse, Doña Carolina, that my servant neglected you. As you can see, my wife is a bit indisposed at the moment, so allow me to serve you in her stead." Carefully, he filled her wine glass to the rim, bowing a little before he sat down the bottle on the table. Suddenly the wine glass tumbled over, spilling its content over Doña Carolina's dress. Shocked and surprised, Doña Carolina rose from her seat to see the wine dripping down the length of her dress, leaving big red stains on the light silk. "Don Diego, what have you done? My dress, it's ruined!" she exclaimed, appalled.

"I'm sorry, Doña Carolina," Diego apologized immediately. "I don't know how this happened, but you must know I'm a bit clumsy sometimes. Of course, I will replace the dress." For a moment Doña Carolina didn't know what to say as she looked at her ruined dress and the puddle that was forming at her feet. Diego took the chance to address her husband. "Don Enrico, maybe you should take your wife home and try to save part of the dress. I don't want to be responsible for her catching a cold in that wet dress."

Don Enrico understood the message and furiously guided his wife out of the room, waiting for the servants to bring their carriage. As if nothing happened, Diego returned to his seat and continued his conversation with Don Emilio and his guests followed his example. Victoria saw the respectful glances thrown in Diego's direction and for the rest of the evening everyone treated her with respect, making her relax.

After dinner the men retreated into the library to talk business while the women remained in the living room. She continued to talk with Doña Isabella and when other women joined them, she began to enjoy herself, happy in the company of other women of her age.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Diego asked Victoria after their guests had left.

"Yes, I made friends with Doña Isabella," Victoria smiled. "She will visit me soon."

"Then it wasn't so bad as expected," Diego smiled.

"No, except for that incident with Doña Carolina." Victoria made a face in remembrance. "Thank you for handling that. I didn't know what to do. At least I couldn't have stayed so controlled. Do you think the other caballeros believed your explanation that it was an accident?"

Diego grinned mischievously. "So you don't believe that it was an accident?"

"Of course not. I know the precision you're able to handle a sword. You can't fool me, Diego." Victoria grinned, too. "But now you have to buy her a new dress."

"That was worth it. I don't think she'll try that again." Diego admitted that he had intentionally spilled the wine. "I won't allow anyone treating you with disrespect."

"Besides that, her husband was surely angry with her," Victoria added.

"I think he'll be even more angry when he finds out about the business deals that were made after dinner. Don Pablo bought the prize bull from Don Francisco that Don Enrico had counted on."

"Then it was a successful evening for you, too?"

"Yes, one or two caballeros thought that I was inexperienced at managing the hacienda, because I never showed interest in it, until I took it over. But they were surprised that I do know the bull prices and they couldn't take advantage of me."

"Even your father was fooled by your disinterest," Victoria grinned.

"It wasn't complete disinterest," Diego corrected her. "I didn't like to go to these bull auctions when I preferred to spend the time in the tavern with a certain beautiful señorita."

"Who could that have been?" she teased him.

"I don't know," he feigned, "but maybe a kiss from my beautiful wife works wonder on my memory." He drew her closer to savor her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was shortly after noon a few weeks later that Ramon Escalante knocked on the door of the hacienda. After he had received Victoria's letter with her request to come to Los Angeles to get back her tavern, he had come as soon as he could.

"Buenos dias, I'm Ramon Escalante," he introduced himself as a servant opened the door to let him in. "I'm here to visit my sister."

The servant led him into the parlor. "I'll tell Doña Victoria of your arrival." The maid returned a few minutes later. "Doña Victoria has already retired for siesta and Don Diego has ordered that her rest isn't disturbed. Do you want me to wake her, Señor?" Her manner showed that she had great respect for her patron and didn't want to go against his orders.

"My sister is sleeping at this time in the afternoon?" Ramon asked, surprised. "Is she ill?"

"No, it's just the baby, Señor," the maid explained.

"She's having a baby!" Ramon grinned, surprised. "And Don Diego? Where is he?"

"Don Diego is riding out with the vaqueros to track down some cattle that has gone missing. I don't know when he'll be back. Maybe after siesta. Do you want to wait, Señor?"

"Don Alejandro, is he here?" Ramon asked.

"No, Señor, he has left for Europe with Don Felipe," the maid explained. "Do you want some refreshments, Señor, while you wait?"

"In Europe?" Roman was confused. "I think I'll return later. Please tell my sister of my visit."

Z Z Z

Ramon returned to the hacienda after siesta a few hours later and he was in a sour mood.

"Ramon, you have come! It's good to see you again."

The greeting with his sister was a bit reserved from his side while she was enthusiastic.

"Ramon, what's wrong?" Victoria asked. "Are you angry I didn't see you when you came earlier? I must apologize, but my maid didn't wake me and she only told me after you had left."

"No, it's not that, Victoria. I understand that you need much rest while you're with child. My congratulations on your pregnancy." Ramon held her at arm's distance to look her over. "Are you alright, Victoria? What I heard had me concerned."

"What did you hear?" Victoria asked suspiciously, sitting down on the couch opposite of him.

"I was in the pueblo, met with friends and had lunch with them. They told me everything about your wedding and all the gossip. I wanted to have lunch in the tavern, but they warned me that it is not very good and quite expensive. Many of the guests are complaining about the food, wishing you were back in charge."

"Yes, I heard that too, but I never had a meal there," Victoria explained, distressed. "The new owner never let me inside again, not even to get some of my belongings I had forgotten the day he threw me out."

"From the talk I heard, the events were quite spectacular. You weren't a happy bride and Diego forced you into it. You never wrote about that in the letter you sent me after you got married." Ramon accused her. "Why did you lie to me about your marriage?"

"I didn't lie to you, Ramon. I'm happy with Diego."

"I can't really believe you, Victoria. When I read your letter, I was never so surprised. I couldn't believe that you suddenly gave up Zorro for Diego, but after I heard about the circumstances of your wedding I know that you didn't. How could you allow Zorro to visit you in the middle of the night? Didn't you ever think of your reputation? I understand that you married Diego because you had no choice! Can you truly be happy with him after he made you give up the love of your life?"

"Ramon, please. I don't want to discuss this anymore. I love Diego now and Zorro is past. I want you to accept that. Diego nearly died and I realized that I can't live without him." In her memory she relived the moment when Alejandro told her that he had shot Zorro and that he was dead. She began to shake and she heard Ramon speaking to her, but she was unable to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Victoria, are you alright?" she heard Ramon say, as she came back to her senses.

"Yes, Ramon, I'm sorry... what were you saying?"

"I don't know what happened, Victoria, but for a moment you scared me. You nearly fainted!" Ramon said, concerned. "Tell me what happened to Diego that you can't stand the memory. You said he nearly died? Is it true that Zorro shot him?"

"Please, Ramon, I don't want to talk about it now. Instead of questioning me, you should rather explain why you and Francisco gave away my tavern! How could you do that? You and Francisco left me to cope on my own and then you take away my only means to provide my living. If not for Diego I would have ended on the street. Did you for a moment think about me? You have no right to criticize me or Diego or anything! If it weren't for you none of this would ever have happened!" Angrily Victoria glared at him.

"You had the right to be angry at me if I did sell your tavern, but I didn't. I never signed any document. I know how important the tavern is for you." Ramon replied, angrily as well. "How could you even think that of me?"

"I saw the document with your signature and I lost the tavern! What else should I have been thinking?" Victoria shouted.

"What's going on here?" Diego interrupted the argument, coming in from the stables.

"Ramon, what surprise to see you. Welcome to Los Angeles," Diego greeted him. "I should have guessed. Having two Escalantes under one roof must lead to an argument. Sometimes it only takes one Escalante to start one," he grinned and Victoria glared at him.

"Victoria," Diego took her hand and kissed it lightly, causing Victoria to continue glaring at him. She didn't like that he hadn't shown her his affections as he usually did because of Ramon's presence. "It's good that you feel better today," he smiled, well aware of her glare.

"Ramon, you must tell me about your travel and hopefully you can enlighten us about the tavern ownership. Feel at home here during your stay in Los Angeles. Has the servant made a room ready for you?"

"Of course his room is ready, Diego. I already saw to it earlier," Victoria threw in.

"Then we can spend the time at dinner with _pleasant_ talk, I hope." Diego smiled at the siblings who both glared at him. "But if you excuse me now, I need to change after spending the day in the saddle."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

At dinner Ramon told them that it had taken quite long for Victoria's letter to reach him in Venezuela and that he had left for Los Angeles immediately.

"Victoria, you must believe me that the letter was a complete surprise for me," Ramon assured her. "I never signed any document that transferred the ownership to this Gonzalez. I never met that man or his family before I saw him in the pueblo today!"

"Did you talk to Señor Gonzalez today, Ramon?" Diego inquired.

"No, I didn't. I thought it might be wise not to reveal my identity to him, so I can swear that I have never talked to him before." Diego nodded in agreement.

"But if you didn't sign that paper how did both yours and Francisco's signature end up on it?" Victoria asked, puzzled. "I only had the chance to look shortly at the document and the signatures looked like yours and Francisco's!"

"Well," Ramon swallowed, taking another sip of wine, "now we come to the unpleasant part of our conversation.

"What is it?" Victoria urged him to continue.

"As soon as I got your letter I traveled to Caracas, the capital of Venezuela, where Francisco's regiment is stationed, to speak with our brother."

"And? What did he say? Why didn't he accompany you?" Victoria wanted to know.

"Francisco couldn't travel with me because he was in prison!"

"In prison? What happened?" Victoria was shocked.

"I was able to visit him and talk to him. He had gotten in wrong company and with some 'friends' he got drunk and went into a bar in the wrong part of town. His friends coaxed him to drink more and play cards with them. After some initial wins he lost everything he had to one of the men. Francisco didn't remember what he had done that night after he woke up in prison, because the night ended in a brawl and among them were some officers. He was shocked when I told him that he had signed over your tavern."

"Francisco actually got so drunk that he signed over my tavern? And now he is in prison?" Victoria was in tears. Diego, who sat beside her at the table, soothingly rubbed her back.

"He should be released by now, but he got demoted and will be transferred to another garrison in a small town on the border to Colombia. He promised me that it will never happen again and he was very remorseful about what happened." Ramon grabbed for his vest and took out a letter that he handed Victoria. "Francisco gave me this letter for you. He told me he wanted to apologize to you and tell you how remorseful he felt."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he gave away my tavern. He had no right to do that! It was my tavern and if it hadn't been for Diego I would have landed on the streets!" Victoria was beside herself with rage.

"Let's get this clear," Diego intervened. "It was only Francisco who signed the document and not you, Ramon?"

"No, I didn't do anything!" Ramon declared. "I was as shocked as you, Victoria!"

"But the document Gonzalez showed you had both signatures, Victoria?" Diego questioned and Victoria nodded.

"Then the one from Ramon must be forged," Diego concluded. "I wonder why ..." Victoria knew him well enough to see that he was figuring out something when Diego continued to question her brother.

"Ramon, you're one year older than Francisco, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's true. Why do you ask?"

"After your father died in Devil's fortress the tavern fell to you as the oldest brother according to the law here in California. I think in South America all brothers inherit the property and not only the eldest." Diego stood up and began pacing the room, stopping again in front of the table.

"So I bet that Gonzalez didn't know who of you is the elder brother and if both brothers inherited the tavern or only the eldest. To make sure he'd get the tavern in any case, he must have forged your signature on the document."

"What does that mean for the tavern, Diego?" Victoria questioned him.

"It means that we have a very good chance to get your tavern back, Victoria. But the main problem is to prove that Gonzalez did in fact forge Ramon's signature."

"I am here now," Ramon added. "I can swear at court that I didn't give my signature."

Diego shook his head. "Unfortunately, that won't be enough. It's your word against Gonzalez! Just give me some time to think about it. I'll send for our lawyer in Santa Barbara and inform him about the new development."

"But I may get my tavern back!" Victoria beamed at the prospect.

"We will see, Victoria. I don't want you to be disappointed," Diego dampened her expectations.

"What would you do with it if you got it back?" Ramon inquired.

"I don't think I'll work there again. At the moment the pregnancy tires me too much and after the birth I'll be too busy with the child and the tasks here at the hacienda. I'd need to find a manager for it and only oversee it."

"Would you accept me as manager?" Ramon asked.

"You? As manager of the tavern?" Victoria asked, surprised. "According to the law the tavern belongs to you. Why do you want to be the manager?"

Ramon started to explain his plans to Victoria to return to Los Angeles and take over the tavern. He had found out that army life wasn't for him and though he liked Venezuela he longed to return to Los Angeles. Leaving the siblings to their conversation, Diego slipped away from the table, murmuring that he had to look something up.

Z Z Z

Diego headed for the library and slipped into the cave. It was still dinner time in the tavern and the Gonzalez family should be very occupied now – the best time to sneak into their room and have a look at the document in question.

Quickly, Diego changed into his Zorro outfit and tackled Toronado. "We won't have time for a longer ride, Toronado. We have to return before we are missed by Victoria." Zorro encouraged Toronado into a gallop as soon as they were out of the cave. Leaving Toronado at his usual hiding place in the shade of the tavern, Zorro used his whip to climb onto the roof. Crossing it, he reached the window of Victoria's former bedroom. As he had done so many times before, he slit his knife between the wings to lift the locking mechanism and open the window from the outside. To make sure that the room was unoccupied this time, he scanned the bed and the rest of the room for any movement. When he was sure that the room was empty, he climbed inside. As a precaution he locked the door from the inside and closed the window, drawing the curtains closed so no light could be seen from outside.

Illuminating the room with the lamp on the nightstand, he began rummaging through the drawers until he found the document he had been searching for, hidden under some clothes.

He unfolded the parchment and examined it closely, holding it against the light, paying special attention to the signatures on the bottom of the page. He removed his gloves and felt the paper under his fingers on both sides. Comparing both signatures he found what he had been searching for.

There were slow heavy steps on the stairs and someone was approaching. Quickly, he put back the document to its hiding place and turned out the light. He put on his gloves again before he unlocked the door and hid behind it, holding his breath. His hands were on his saber, ready to draw it the minute someone opened the door. The steps stopped in front of the door before they continued further down the hallway. Probably it had been only another guest on his way to his room. Relieved, he breathed out again. Quietly, he crossed to room to the window, climbing out and closing it behind him again. After a quiet whistle for Toronado he jumped from the roof and was back on his way to the cave.

Z Z Z

"Where is Diego?" Victoria asked, suddenly aware that she hadn't seen him for some time and that he had not returned to the table. "Did he say where he went?"

"He mentioned looking up something," Ramon shrugged.

"Wait here," she commanded. Victoria rushed in to the library and pressed the secret lever. As soon as she was inside the cave she saw her suspicions confirmed. Diego's suit was hanging on the rack and Zorro's clothing and Toronado were missing. Diego was riding out as Zorro!

She returned to the library, closing the entrance behind her before she sank down on the couch. Unable to hide her anger, she balled her fists.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" Ramon had decided to come after her.

"Diego, he.. he.. How can he do this to me!" she pressed out angrily.

"Do what?"

"Leave like this!"

"You are angry because Diego left without telling you?" Ramon asked, surprised. "He's a grown man and I think he can leave once in a while without always telling you! I think he'll be back soon. He would have told you otherwise."

"Yes, you're probably right." Victoria tried to hide her feelings. "Would you mind leaving me alone while I wait here for Diego?"

"Of course not. I don't want to be witness when you unleash your fury on your husband. I still remember how it is when you are angry at someone." Ramon grinned, reminding her of her outbursts as a child. "I'd rather enjoy some peace and fresh air in the garden."

Z Z Z

Victoria didn't have to wait long for Diego to come back through the fireplace and as soon as he emerged, she stood up and attacked him.

"Diego, how could you do that to me!" Victoria angrily tried to hit his chest with her balled fists, but he caught her hands in time and held them in a firm grip away from him. "I know where you have been!"

"Everything is alright, Querida," Diego kissed her hands. "I am back home!"

"Please, Diego, I can't stand it anymore!" Victoria no longer tried to hit him and was in tears instead. "Thinking of you, riding out as Zorro, is something that scares me to death now. I keep thinking of you lying there in the canyon, not knowing if you'd survive the next day or even the next hour." Victoria began to cry hard, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Diego sighed, holding her tight. "I didn't think it would affect you so much. Sneaking into the tavern as Zorro was the best way to have a close look at that document. Nobody saw me. I was careful."

"But you could have been killed if you had been spotted by one of the lancers! Please, Diego, promise me you won't ride out as Zorro again." Cramping her fingers around the ruffles of his shirt, Victoria looked at him pleadingly.

"Not even if I do it for you and your tavern?"

Victoria shook her head. "The tavern isn't worth your life! Please, Diego!"

He sighed, unable to stand her tears. "Very well, Victoria. I promise."

"Thank you, Diego. You don't know how much that means to me." Victoria smiled again and drew

his head down to kiss him. Relaxing, she felt exhaustion sweep over her and she reached for his support.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Diego asked, concerned, holding her tighter.

"I'm only very tired and need to lie down again. It was a lot of excitement today, Diego. Will you make my apologies to Ramon?"

Diego nodded. "I'll send the maid to help you undress." Surprising her, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room. "I'll be coming soon, too."

"Then you can tell me what you have found out about the document," Victoria yawned.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow when you're less tired, Querida." Realizing she'd fall asleep as soon as she was in bed, Diego tenderly kissed her goodnight.

Z Z Z

"So have you solved your differences? What was it all about?" Ramon asked when Diego met to him in the garden. "Where is Victoria?"

"Oh, it was nothing important. As her brother you know her temper." Diego shrugged it off. "You must excuse her, Ramon. She has already gone to bed. All the excitement today has exhausted her," Diego explained a bit absentminded, thinking about the implications of giving up Zorro as Victoria had made him promise.

"But I also know that she doesn't get angry about nothing, Diego. I think you have a lot to explain. All the rumors I heard in the pueblo..."

"Ramon, you know how people gossip. Victoria is a well-known person in the pueblo and the events that led to our marriage were a bit unusual. But I can assure you that we are happy together."

"Yes, I can see that. Victoria seems to be very dependent on you. But what about the rumor that you were shot by Zorro? Is it true? Are you really the owner of the de la Vega hacienda? Why did your father sign it over to you?"

"It doesn't matter how I was shot. It was simply an accident that I don't want to talk about. And my father wanted to have everything in order before he went to Europe. The trip around the Horn is quite dangerous and he also thought that I'd keep better care of it if I owned it already." Diego explained.

"But that's enough for today, Ramon. Now that we have cleared that, we need to talk about getting back the tavern. But I want to wait until tomorrow because it concerns Victoria as much as you!"

Z Z Z

After breakfast they discussed their strategy to get back the tavern from Gonzalez.

"I will inform our lawyer in Santa Barbara to come to Los Angles to represent us in court and once he has arrived we will have the alcalde set up a formal court to decide who is the rightful owner of the tavern." Diego informed them of his plans.

"What chances do we have to get back my tavern?" Victoria inquired.

"I think we have good chances, now that Ramon is here and can testify that he hasn't signed the document. But Don Cristobel can tell us more."

"Ramon, I think you should stay away from the tavern and out of Gonzalez' sight, so he doesn't meet you until the court hearing."

Ramon nodded in agreement. "I understand. He won't recognize me as Victoria's brother until then. And Gonzalez will think himself safe, believing we won't act against him. How long do you think it will take until the hearing?"

"It depends on how fast Don Cristobal can come here. Hopefully in a few days."

Ramon planned to spend the days outside the pueblo, saying that he wanted to meet with old friends. Victoria had thoughts of her own when he asked for a picnic basket for two in the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Two days later Toronado was standing in front of the hacienda, completely tackled and saddled as if Zorro had just dismounted. Alarmed by servants, Diego came out of the front door of the hacienda.

"Patron," one of the stable hands addressed him. "Look, this is Toronado and he has a piece of paper attached to his saddle. Unfortunately, he doesn't let anyone approach him."

"He is a magnificent horse," Diego approached him and whistled slightly in admiration. Toronado instantly reared as if he didn't want him to get closer.

"What will you do with him, patron?" Manuel, the eldest vaquero, asked. "He doesn't let anyone get near him.

"Call my wife," Diego ordered a servant. "She may be the only one Toronado lets close enough because she has ridden on him before."

"Don't you think this is too dangerous for her?" the stable hand objected.

"Just do it and we will see!"

A few minutes Victoria joined him outside the hacienda. "That's Toronado! What is he doing here?" Confused, she looked from Diego to the stable hand and some vaqueros who had come to admire the stallion.

"I will need your help to find out," Diego explained with a blank face. "Since you have ridden on him before, you may be the only one he lets approach." Diego took Victoria by the hand and together they went over to Toronado. "Quiet, Toronado, everything is alright, we won't harm you. You know Victoria, don't you?" Diego said soothingly and the horse stood perfectly still as Victoria reached for the paper at the saddle.

"Brave horse," Diego patted Toronado with Victoria standing next to him.

"It worked," the stable hand said admiringly. "Toronado let you approach him together with your wife. I'd never thought of that."

"It must have been her scent!" Diego declared and the stable hand nodded in agreement.

"Read the letter, Victoria, please."

Victoria unfolded the paper and read aloud.

_Dear Victoria and Dear Don Diego, _

_Please consider Toronado as a late wedding gift to you. I'm finally leaving the area and I can't take Toronado with me. I'm leaving him with both of you who will take well care of him. I wish you both all the luck and happiness for the future._

_Z_

"That's a great gift from Zorro," Diego smiled. "Will you accompany me, Victoria, when I take Toronado into the stables? I think your presence may calm him down." Victoria glared at him suspiciously and he knew she expected an explanation as soon as they were alone.

Diego took Toronado's reigns who allowed them to take him to the stables, followed in short distance by the stable hands and vaqueros who had gathered to admire the famous horse. Diego put Toronado in a separate stable that was part of a corral where the horse could run freely.

Z Z Z

Victoria had patiently waited until Diego had taken care of Toronado, but then she drew him to a quiet corner in the garden where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What is all this about, Diego? Why did you get Toronado out of his cave now? Why this fake letter from Zorro?"

"Toronado needs to be exercised and get out in the open. I can't keep him in the cave all the time if I don't ride him." Diego explained patiently.

"I understand that. But why now?" Then it dawned on her. "Don't tell me you have been riding him as Zorro all these past weeks! Did you do that? Diego de la Vega tell me the truth!"

Diego knew he was in serious trouble now and sighed. "I was careful and Toronado needed the exercise. Nobody saw me!"

"But you sneaked away secretly without telling me!" Victoria accused him.

"It's over now, I promised you. There won't be any more Zorro. Now I can ride Toronado openly without having to sneak away. I didn't want to worry you, Victoria. You know it isn't good for the child. Has it been kicking you again lately?" Diego tenderly stroked across her belly.

"He's doing it at lot," Victoria explained. She put his hand on the side of the stomach. "Can you feel it?" Diego smiled at her in wonder. "Yes, I feel the kick. How do you get any sleep?"

"I have heard it will get worse, so I'd better get used to it," Victoria smiled and Diego drew her into his arms to kiss her. "I love you, Querida."

Having witnessed how Diego had lead Toronado away, Ramon went in search of Diego and his sister. He found them kissing in the garden, too entangled to notice him. They both looked very happy and deeply in love and it made him think if it had been really a marriage of convenience as they made believe. He had seen Zorro and Victoria together at Devil's Fortress and now that they were standing so close, the similarities were obvious when he added Toronado to the equation. Grinning to himself and happy for his sister, he didn't disturb them. There was only one thing that puzzled him. If Diego was Zorro he wouldn't have shot himself. So who was it?

Z Z Z

Diego didn't have to wait long for the alcalde to come to the hacienda. A few hours later de Soto arrived with Mendoza and a few soldiers.

"Don Diego, it has come to my ears that you're harboring the stallion of that outlaw Zorro on your hacienda," de Soto stated. "Unless you want me to arrest you for conspiring with that outlaw, you will hand over the horse to me."

"De Soto, I'm far from conspiring with that outlaw. The horse was a parting gift to me and my wife from Zorro." Diego showed him the letter from Zorro.

After reading it, de Soto angrily handed it back. "I don't care if it was a gift to you or not. I want that horse!

"Mendoza, take your soldiers and escort Toronado to the pueblo!"

"Si, mi alcalde." Mendoza made a face and headed with his men to the corral containing Toronado, with Diego and de Soto following them.

The soldiers stopped at the fence, admiring the horse. As soon as one of them tried to grab the halter, Toronado reigned and started kicking with his hooves. One after the other the soldiers made a quick retreat, staying in safe distance.

"Alcalde, the horse won't let us near. We can't get him," Mendoza said apologetically.

"Nonsense, the horse is used to men. Don't be so stupid, Sergeant," de Soto said angrily. "Then I'll get him myself!" de Soto climbed over the fence and tried to get hold of Toronado but had to give up, too, if he didn't want to be hit by the hooves.

"That horse is like the devil," de Soto commented. "It's useless if it doesn't let anyone near!"

Toronado reared as Diego neared the fence and let out a small whistle. "Yes, he is magnificent, but I will get him used to me."

"And how will you manage that?" de Soto asked curiously.

Diego grinned and pulled something out of his pocket, approaching the fence. Toronado didn't back up but came closer instead. In one of his outstretched hands Diego held something white and in the other he held an apple. Toronado took the apple from Diego's hand and let Diego caress him.

"How did you do that?" de Soto said, surprised. "I thought Toronado lets only your wife close to him?"

Diego unfolded the white cloth he had held in his left hand. "This is a handkerchief from my wife and bears her scent. Toronado recognized it when I approached him." de Soto glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, de Soto. You won't get neither the handkerchief nor my wife!" Diego sneezed into the handkerchief. "It's useless for you now anyway. You could try some of the bath scents of my wife instead. She likes roses and lavender."

De Soto glared at him angrily, but he knew when he was beaten. "Keep that devilish horse. It's of no use anyway if Zorro has truly left."

"Mendoza, take your men and return to the pueblo immediately."

"Si, mi alcalde." Happy to get away from Toronado, Mendoza hastily gathered his men to accompany the alcalde back to the pueblo. Diego saw them grinning behind the alcalde's back, making signs of smelling in a handkerchief. By night the story would be all over the pueblo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Don Cristobal announced his arrival in Los Angeles for Wednesday and on Monday Diego rode into the pueblo to talk with the alcalde.

"Don Diego, why are you here today? Are you going to complain to me that Toronado threw you and you want Zorro to take him back?" de Soto mocked him, showing that he hadn't forgotten the incident yet.

"I must disappoint you, Alcalde. Toronado hasn't thrown me. I'm here about the tavern."

"What about the tavern, Don Diego? Gonzalez has a document that proves his ownership. You won't get the tavern back so easily."

"It's the document that I have doubts about. We have reason to believe that the document is forged in part and I demand a court session to prove it. My lawyer will arrive in two days from Santa Paula."

"I'm curious how you will be able to prove your statement, Don Diego. I will inform Señor Gonzalez that there will a court session in two days."

Diego nodded in acquiescence and left the office.

Z Z Z

When they went to the pueblo on Wednesday, it was the first time Diego rode Toronado openly. For some reason he felt the need to ride on him while Ramon and Victoria were riding in the carriage steered by a servant.

A large crowd was gathered in the tavern that served as court room. The tables were arranged in rows divided by an aisle in the middle. Diego, Victoria and Don Cristobal took seats on the front row on the left side while Gonzalez sat down on the front right row. de Soto took over the presidency in his function as judge.

Mendoza sat behind Diego and whispered in his ear. "I have seen that Señora Gonzalez and the children left in the morning with the cart full of luggage. I think they wanted to be prepared if they lose the case and have already taken everything with them." Diego was surprised and informed Don Cristobal about the new situation.

After de Soto had opened the session, Don Cristobal rose from his seat and made his statement. "Six months ago Señor Gonzalez came to Los Angeles and claimed to be the new owner of the tavern that was managed and in her belief, owned by my client, Doña Victoria. As proof of his ownership, Señor Gonzalez presented a document that had the signatures of my client's brothers Francisco and Ramon Escalante. We have evidence now that the document is forged. Thereby, my client requests that the tavern is returned to her, respectively her brothers."

Don Cristobal sat down again and Gonzalez rose from his seat to defend himself. "The tavern belongs to me! The brothers of Señora de la Vega signed over the tavern to me after they lost money to me when we were playing cards. They had the right to do that because women can't own property. It always belongs to their male relatives or husbands. Señora de la Vega wasn't married at the time the document was signed, so it belonged to her brothers. Señora de la Vega agreed that the signature was that of her brothers so the tavern belongs to me."

"Señor Gonzalez is right about that," de Soto stated. "Doña Victoria never owned the tavern, but her brothers did and they had the right to sign it over."

Diego rose from his seat and addressed Gonzalez. "You have played cards with the Escalante brothers and then they signed over the tavern?"

"Si, that's how it was." Gonzalez confirmed.

"To lose so much money takes probably all night and you were playing a long time?"

"Si."

"Ramon Gonzalez, one of the brothers came to Los Angeles recently and is sitting here in the tavern. After playing cards with that man all night, you should be able to point him out. Would you please do that?"

Gonzalez scanned through the crowd and tried to identify Ramon, until he helplessly gave up. "I'm sorry, I don't remember his face so well. It was only one night and we were all drunk."

"I think you're lying Señor," Diego accused him. "You can't identify him because you have never met him."

Ramon rose from his seat two rows behind Victoria and stepped forward. "I have never met Señor Gonzalez before I came to Los Angeles and I have never played cards with him. And I would never give away the tavern, robbing my sister of the only way to provide for herself!"

"That's a lie, Señor Escalante. We played cards all night and then you signed that document. You don't want to admit that to your sister." Gonzalez took the document that had been lying on a table in front of him. "Alcalde, I request Señor Ramon Escalante to give his signature and compare it to the one on this document."

"That's a reasonable request, Señor Gonzalez," de Soto agreed. "Ramon Escalante, please sign your name on this paper."

Ramon stepped forward and signed his name on the blank paper. De Soto took the document and compared the signatures. "They look identical to me." de Soto held up both papers for everyone to see. The signatures were the same by general agreement.

"There is word against word," de Soto stated. "Gonzalez has the document with the signature, so the tavern belongs to him."

Gonzalez smirked at Diego and Victoria, confident that he had won, but Diego rose again. "I believe that Señor Gonzalez forged the signature, maybe copying it from a letter Ramon sent to his brother."

"You can't prove that!" Gonzalez rose, enraged.

"I think I can." Diego stepped forward and held the document against the light. "If you look closely at both signatures, you can see that there is a distinct impression in the paper under Ramon's signature, but not under Francisco's. Why would that be the case?"

Diego turned to Gonzalez. "Let me tell how it was done. You took a letter from Francisco's pocket with Ramon's signature. Putting the letter on top of the document, you copied the signature to the paper below by retracing it until a clear impression was left on the paper underneath. With pen and ink you retraced the impression on the document so the signature was identical to the one on the letter."

De Soto held the letter against the light. "It is indeed as Don Diego has stated. There is a deep impression at Ramon's signature that Francisco's is missing."

"The tavern belongs to me!" Gonzalez shouted. "I won it from Francisco Escalante in a poker game! I want my part of it!"

"The signature of Francisco Escalante is insignificant, Señor Gonzalez," Don Cristobal corrected him. "According to California law property is inherited by the oldest brother, and in this case, Ramon Escalante."

"Don Cristobal is right, only Ramon Escalante is the heir of the tavern," de Soto agreed. "In my opinion it was proved sufficiently that you forged the signature and thereby falsely obtained ownership of the tavern. I declare that the tavern is returned to Ramon Escalante immediately."

Victoria happily embraced Diego. "How did you know that? You'll have to tell me later."

"I read it in a book," Diego declared with a wink.

"I knew that you would use some trick!" Gonzalez shouted at Diego and Victoria. "But I won it rightfully from your brother Francisco. I don't care if the other brother was there or not. I won't give it back to you." Gonzalez sounded like a madman.

"You have lost, Gonzalez," Diego stated. "There is nothing you can do about it! Now pack your things and leave!"

"I can still do something. I hate this rotten pueblo and I'll be happy when I'm away from here. All the constant complaining about the food my wife cooked and that the prices were too high. How can you prefer the cooking of a whore to that to of my wife? This town doesn't deserve a good tavern!"

Gonzalez went over to the window where a candle was burning and dropped it to the floor. He must have prepared the interior of the tavern somehow as everything around him started to burn immediately and the fire spread quickly through the tavern. In panic, everyone fled out of the tavern that was burning in minutes. Diego swooped up Victoria and carried her out, setting her down on the plaza. He noticed with relief that Ramon was right behind them.

In front of the tavern the cart with Gonzalez' wife was standing and Diego could hear Gonzalez shouting at his wife. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your way to San Diego."

"It's Manuel. Soon after we were in our way, he said he had forgotten his toy horse in our room. He jumped from the wagon and ran back to Los Angeles. It took me some time until I could turn around the wagon on the narrow road and then the wheel broke..."

"You mean, our son is in the tavern?" Gonzalez looked in horror at the burning tavern.

"There he is!" The woman pointed at the tavern window on the upper floor where the frightened face of a five year old boy could be seen.

Diego was already acting while Gonzalez was thinking what to do. Stepping to the fountain in the center he wet his clothing before he went into the burning house.

"No, Diego," Victoria tried to stop him, but he didn't hear her. With burning eyes she saw him vanish in the smoke and she waited for him to come out again as the flames were engulfing the building.

The moment the roof collapsed Victoria began to scream. " Diego! Diego!" She wanted to run into the burning building, but Ramon held her back forcefully. "Diego!" she continued to scream and she struggled against Ramon's arms that were holding her back. "Let me go, I need to get to him, let me go!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Victoria, you can't go in there. It's too late. There's nothing you can do!" Ramon tried to get through to her, but she didn't listen.

"Diego!" hysterically, she continued to call his name. "I'll take care of her," she heard a hoarse voice. Suddenly, she was held by different arms and when she looked up she saw that it was him.

"Diego?" she whispered, disbelievingly.

"Sh, Querida, it's alright. I'm safe," Diego said soothingly as she slumped against his chest.

"I thought you were dead!" Victoria began to cry. "I thought I had lost you!"

"I escaped through the back door and I'm unharmed," Diego assured her, lying.

"But wasn't the back door on fire too?" Ramon questioned. "How did you escape?" he asked suspiciously.

"You smell of smoke," Victoria stated as she continued to sob.

Diego grinned a bit. "That's no surprise. I was in the middle of that fire. We need to get home and I'll fix that." He wanted to join the chain of the many helpers who tried to extinguish the fire, but Victoria wouldn't let him go and continued clinging to him. It soon became clear that the tavern could not be saved, all they could do was extinguish the fire at the neighboring houses before they burned to the ground, too. With stinging eyes Victoria watched her tavern burning down as the men in the plaza gave up to fight the fire. "My tavern..my tavern.. it's gone. There's nothing left..," she whispered. "I worked so hard for it..."

Diego scooped up Victoria, who had her arms wrapped around his neck while silently wetting his shirt with her tears. He carried Victoria to the carriage, picking up a look from Ramon, who signed that he'd stay longer to help with extinguishing the remains of the fire and salvage what was possible. Diego nodded, signing that he'd send back the carriage later.

Not far away the little boy was hugged by his mother, who threw Diego a grateful look. De Soto organized the soldiers to help to fight the fire while Mendoza led Gonzalez to prison.

A servant drove the carriage while Diego rode beside it on Toronado. "Good boy," he patted the horse, "I'll give you a treat when we get home."

Diego thought how Toronado had once more saved his life. He had managed to get to the boy in Victoria's former bedroom, but when he opened the door again, the stairs were on fire.

He had grabbed the boy in his arms, who was too afraid to offer any resistance, and climbed through the window on the roof. Just as he had crossed it and arrived on the neighboring house, the tavern roof collapsed. Despite the noise from the burning house, Toronado had heard his whistle and Diego had jumped from the roof on his back with the boy in his arms.

At the hacienda Diego helped Victoria out of the coach and carried her into the library, setting her down on the couch. "How do you feel? Do you want to lay down, Querida? It has been a lot of excitement for you today."

"I think I'm alright, Diego. But please stay with me," Victoria clung to him. "It was so horrible when I saw the roof of the tavern fall down. I waited for you to come out but you didn't.. I thought you were dead and I had to see my tavern burning down..," she cried.

Diego took her in his arms and soothed her, telling her that everything was alright. He would never tell her how narrow his escape had been. If not for Toronado to save him before the other roof started to burn as well..

After a long and tender kiss he released her again. "I'll be back soon, Querida, after I have taken care of Toronado and gotten out of these reeking clothes." Diego assured her and Victoria let herself sink into the couch cushions.

While she waited for Diego to return, a servant arrived a few minutes later with some lemonade that she drank thirstily after the smoke she had inhaled.

When Diego came back into the library he still hadn't changed.

"You're still reeking," Victoria stated. "I thought you were so fast changing clothes?"

Diego grinned mischievously. "You're reeking, too, from standing so close to the burning house and I thought I could help you change. Coming?" He opened his arms for her and she stepped into his embrace.

"Are you playing maid?"

"I'd love to." Diego held her close. "I love you, Querida and I want to hold you and love you."

"Love me, Diego." Victoria knew that he hadn't told her exactly how he had escaped the fire. It must have been closer than he had admitted or he wouldn't be so shaken himself. Maybe he'd probably tell her ... later. But all that counted now was to be in his arms, to feel him.. to know that he was alive... Diego distracted her thoughts with his kisses and touches and she gave in to her feelings..

Z Z Z

The next day Señora Gonzalez drove by the hacienda with her cart and knocked at the door.

"Señora Gonzalez," Diego was surprised to see her.

"Don Diego, I wanted to thank you for saving my son. You risked your own life for him when my husband took away the tavern from your wife. I can't tell you how grateful I am. I know I can never repay you, but I will try to make amends." She pointed at some boxes that she had put in front of the door. "My husband ordered me to pack the cart with everything we had and he also loaded some stuff from the attic that he found. I think they belong to your wife."

"Thank you, Señora. What will you do now?" Diego asked her.

"I'll go with the children to live with my brother while my husband serves his term in prison for thievery and arson."

"I wish you good luck for your future, Señora."

"Thank you, Don Diego, I wish you the same. You have a great heart. I'll try to be a better woman and raise my children well. I know that it was wrong what we did and I should have resisted my husband when he decided to come here and take over the tavern though it wasn't really ours." Leaving the boxes behind, she returned to her cart with her children and drove away.

When he told Victoria of his meeting with Señora Gonzalez, she couldn't wait to look at the boxes.

"Diego, it's the nativity scene we always put on display at Christmas!" Victoria beamed. "My father carved it and I thought I had lost it." Happily, she held the box on her lap, moved to tears.

Z Z Z

At dinner they talked with Ramon about his future plans.

"What do you want to do now, Ramon?" Victoria asked. "Will you stay in Los Angeles even though the tavern is no longer standing?"

"Diego agreed earlier that he would lend me the money to rebuild the tavern," Ramon looked at him who nodded in assurance. "I want to stay here in Los Angeles and have a family, too."

"So who is she, Ramon?" Victoria couldn't hide her curiosity. "I knew you were meeting with someone when I heard of your picnic plans."

"Her name is Mercedes Morales. We have been in correspondence ever since I left Los Angeles together with Francisco. Lately, we have come to an understanding and she agreed to marry me."

"That's wonderful, Ramon. My congratulations," Victoria exclaimed. "I think I remember her from school. She was always very shy and we didn't talk very much. Doesn't her father own some land in the southern valley?"

"Yes, that's right. She's not so shy anymore. She has matured since becoming responsible for the care for her younger siblings. It's also the reason why she isn't married yet," Ramon smiled happily. "I had wished to marry soon, but now we have to wait until the tavern is rebuilt."

"Congratulations from me, too," Diego added. "I think the padre will insist on an engagement of at least two months before the ceremony and the tavern will be up again, very soon."

The rest of the evening was spent with talking about Ramon's wedding plans and when his bride-to-be would come for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

The new tavern was rebuilt two months after it had burned down, and two days after reopening Ramon married his Mercedes. Four weeks later, on the first of December, Victoria went into labor. The birth was difficult for her and lasted all day. Diego was grateful for Ramon's company during the hours of fearful waiting, but he missed his father and Felipe at his side. With Doctor Hernandez in attendance, Victoria gave birth to a healthy child. Diego thought he'd never felt so happy and relieved as in that moment when he finally held his wife and his son in his arms.

Z Z Z

Alejandro and Felipe wrote regularly from Europe. It had been decided that Felipe wouldn't attend

the university, because he had already mastered most of the topics under Diego's tutelage and the

teachers had their problems with his muteness. Instead, they took the grand tour around Europe as it

was common for young men of his age and status, visiting the great cities, broadening his view of

the world.

Alejandro managed to gain an audience with the king and talk with him about the situation in Los Angeles. As a result the king decided to remove de Soto from his post, replacing him with Don Javier Miguel Francisco Carroga, who seemed a mild mannered man, and had been the first choice. In addition, he granted a pardon for Zorro under the condition that he gave up riding as Zorro.

Alfonso Diego de la Vega was two years old and his sister Elena Victoria only a few weeks when his grandfather returned from his trip to Europe. The second pregnancy and the birth had been much easier for Victoria and Diego thought she was more beautiful than ever when she greeted her father-in-law and presented him his grandchildren.

"Where is Felipe?" Diego asked surprised, looking in vain for his adopted son.

"He didn't come back," Alejandro explained with a smile. "There was a certain young señorita that

he couldn't part from. She is the beautiful daughter of a caballero we were introduced at court when I was seeking an audience with the king.

We had already booked our passages and were about to board the ship when he decided that he couldn't leave and wanted to stay. He assured me that he would be able to cope on his own as he would be among friends and he had made progress speaking again. I think we'll hear of him soon. The chances are good that he'll present you a bride or even a wife on his return."

"You must tell us all about that young señorita and your travels, Father." Diego led him into the house.

"Oh, there's plenty enough time to talk about all that later." Alejandro looked over at little Alfonso and Elena with tears of joy in his eyes. "I want to bounce my grandchildren first!" And he spent the rest of the day, and many days more, happily doing just that.


End file.
